I don't wanna know Chasriel
by TMLove3
Summary: Chara estaba harta de que Asriel viniera a ella solo para hablarle de Frisk. Chara no podía simplemente decirle lo que estaba haciendo mal, no era así de sencillo. Después de todo ¿Quién podría decirle a la persona más especial en su vida que no puede tener a alguien más solo porque tu no lo deseas? Sobre todo si tu no eres la persona más especial en la suya.
1. Capítulo 1

Desde que Chara escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse, supo que sería un mal día.

No es como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que esto pasara todos los días, hasta trataba de prepararse psicológicamente cada mañana sabiendo que esto iba a ocurrir, pero simplemente no podía evitar ponerse de mal humor cada vez que escuchaba esa puerta abrirse.

Últimamente la rutina diaria de Chara era la misma.

Se levantaba (normalmente algo tarde), y se iba a servir el desayuno que su madre le había dejado antes de salir a atender asuntos relacionados con el reino, normalmente sus "hermanos", si así podía llamarles, ya estaban desayunando y le esperaban para platicar sobre lo que habían soñado la otra noche mientras terminaban su comida.

Frisk solía terminar su desayuno primer. Al acabar, se despedía amablemente de Asriel y Chara, y salía de la casa a toda prisa dirigiéndose a Snowdin, donde yo sabía que estaría con ese niño monstruo con el que le gustaba pasar las tardes.

Casi inmediatamente, Asriel terminaba y salía diciendo que se dirigía a entrenar con su padre, Asgore, aunque Chara sabía que se pasaría todo el día afuera, a pesar de que su entrenamiento hubiera acabado.

Al terminar de desayunar, Chara no salía, ella se quedaba cuidando la casa y trataba de aprender a cocinar mediante las recetas que su madre le dejaba para hacer tartas con distintos ingredientes que podía encontrar fácilmente sin necesidad de tener que salir de su hogar.

A Chara no le gustaba salir al exterior.

Chara terminaba cocinando una pequeña tarta diario, que la mayoría de veces sabía bien, aunque también había veces que salían desastres de esa cocina al intentar utilizar distintos ingredientes que, como había comprobado, no estaban hechos para ponerse en un pastel (En serio ¿A quién le gustaba el pastel de aguacate con canela?).

Chara después de comer un pedazo de tarta bastante grande, le guardaba uno a su madre, que le daba una crítica constructiva y le aconsejaba para seguir mejorando, y el último trozo que quedaba siempre terminaba guardándolo para Asriel. La primera vez que Chara le dio un trozo de tarta a Asriel, este estaba bastante sorprendido por el gesto, ya que nunca creyó que su "hermana" sería alguien a quien le gustara cocinar, por lo cual la chica le comentó que lo estaba utilizando como conejillo de indias para saber sobre el sabor de pastel. A pesar de esta historia, se había convertido en una tradición que Chara le dejara a su mejor amigo un pedazo de su nueva creación repostera para que la probara y este le alabara por el sabor que llegaba a tener.

Bueno, al menos antes lo hacía.

Después de unas horas, cuando ya se hacía tarde y ella se encontraba en su habitación, podía escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse, lo que significaba que Frisk había llegado (la cual siempre llegaba más temprano que Asriel) y que ella vendría a su habitación a contarle lo que había pasado en su día, normalmente eso consistía en varios minutos de platica sobre lo mucho que Monster Kid le agradaba a Frisk y sobre todas las actividades que había realizado a su lado ese día, mientras ponía una cara de enamorada total al contar esto. Cuando Frisk se daba por satisfecha, salía de su habitación dejando a Chara con una mirada pícara al ver el comportamiento de su hermana de todos los días.

Minutos después, la puerta principal volvía a escucharse, dando a entender que Asriel había llegado, y se dispondría a entrar en el cuarto, el cual compartía con Chara, para luego contar otra vez lo que Frisk había hecho todo el día, esta vez agregando uno que otro berrinche sobre la relación entre Frisk y Monster Kid, luego de eso, Asriel se iba a la cocina a comer el trozo de tarta que Chara le había guardado.

Cuando Asriel se iba de la habitación, dejaba a Chara muy confundida, en especial por las distintas versiones que escuchaba de una misma historia, y también algo deprimida, a pesar de que no entendía el porque de esto.

Al principio lo había tomado como algo extraño, pero suponía que sería algo temporal, como cuando Asriel salió con que quería convertirse en una especie de dios villano, pero pudo convencerlo de que era demasiado tierno para ser malo y se rindió con su idea después de sonrojarse hasta las orejas, lo cual le pareció un gesto de lo más tierno a Chara, pero después de unos días, la historia volvió a repetirse, Frisk venía todos los días a contarle lo que le había ocurrido, y minutos más tarde Asriel entraba y le volvía a contar el día completo de Frisk, haciendo que llegara al punto de molestar a Chara.

A Chara no le molestaba que Asriel le contara sus problemas, le molestaba el hecho de que su mejor amigo haya dejado de juntarse con ella, y que cuando hablaban solo mencionara a Frisk, haciendo ver para Chara como alguien que pasaba a segundo plano.

Pero Chara sabía que no podía ser comparada con"Miss Perfecta"

Y eso dejaba muy confundida a Chara.

Porque no estaba segura de porque quería que Asriel le mirara como miraba a Frisk.


	2. Capítulo 2

Chara no era tonta.

Chara podía notar perfectamente los sentimientos no correspondidos de Asriel hacia Frisk, no solo porque estos fueran demasiado notorios (Al menos para ella), si no porque Chara conocía a su "hermano" mejor que nadie. Y Asriel conocía a su "hermana" mejor que nadie.

Tanto que los dos sabían que a ambos les desagradaba esa palabra, por lo cual nunca la usaban.

Chara comprendía los sentimientos no correspondidos que Asriel sentía, así que quería apoyarlo, pero simplemente no podía. Cada vez que Asriel le contaba sobre el tema, ella se quedaba algo triste y frustrada, como si de verdad Asriel esperara sacar algo cada vez que le hablaba sobre Frisk.

Pero aún así, Chara actuaba como si no supiera que Asriel esta enamorado de otra persona, Chara actuaba como si el comportamiento de su mejor amigo fuera algo normal, pero no es como si fuera porque era alguien inconsciente o como si realmente no supiera lo que pasaba.

Es que NO quería saberlo.

No quería saber que a Asriel le gustaba Frisk, no quería saber nada sobre el tema. No quería que le importarse ni preocuparse por algo sobre eso. No quería opinar ni hablar sobre el tema. Sabía que si esto seguía así, Chara iba a terminar explotando.

Ella no quería enterarse de que la persona más especial en su mundo no sentía lo mismo por ella, en especial si ella estaría dispuesta a dar la vida por esta, que eran cosas que solo Frisk sabría reconocer, y eso fue algo que le terminó molestando sobre su hermana, solo Frisk se enteraba de cosas que desearía que Asriel recordara.

Para escapar de sus sentimientos que tanto daño le hacían, Chara había desarrollado una actitud defensiva, convirtiéndose en una persona indiferente y fría que no le gustaba convivir con gente, todo para que Asriel no se pudiera dar cuenta de los sentimientos que ella pudiera sentir por él, porque sobre todas las cosas, Chara no quería arruinar su relación con Asriel, a pesar de que esta ya estuviera bastante rota.

Mientras Chara pensaba sobre los acontecimientos de su vida en los últimos días, se dio cuenta de que los minutos habían pasado y aún nadie había entrado en su cuarto, por lo cual se empezó a preocupar un poco y decidió ir a revisar solo por si acaso había ocurrido algo.

Al salir, Chara escuchó ruidos en la cocina, así que decidió buscar por ahí primero. Al llegar, encontró a Frisk con una cara pérdida mientras se comía lentamente una rebanada de pastel...

-¡Hey! ¡Ese es el pastel que le preparé a Asriel!- Exclamó Chara quitándole el trozo de tarta que había en la mesa -Ya deberías saberlo, ¿Por qué-.

Chara no logró terminar la pregunta, pues se quedo sorprendida por la expresión de tristeza que mostraba Frisk, que era una persona que siempre estaba sonriendo y siempre mostraba su lado más optimista y feliz a todo el mundo. Era algo demasiado inusual verla a este punto, donde mantenía una expresión cansada y recaída.

-¿Era para Asriel? Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía- Se disculpó mientras se paraba lentamente y su cara trataba de mantener una sonrisa -Creí que mamá la había dejado aquí, lo siento de verdad, sé lo mucho que te importa Asriel.

Chara, que había estado molesta con Frisk toda la semana, a pesar de que entendía que ella no era la causa del problema, dejó la tarta donde la había encontrado, tratando de parecer lo menos enfadada posible, dándole a entender que podía seguir comiendo de ella.

-¿No estas enojada?

-No, Asriel come de mi tarta todos los días, y tu nunca la has probado- Intentó animarle Chara al ver que con eso se estaba alegrando un poco más.

-De hecho si la he probado, Asriel me ha compartido de su porción- Dijo Frisk quien había conseguido estar algo más alegre, pero al terminar la frase, su expresión feliz cambió a una de arrepentimiento- Lo siento...

-No importa- Dijo rápidamente Chara, quien esta vez era ella la que luchaba para mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que si aflojaba un poco terminaría embarrándole a Frisk el trozo de pastel en la cara- Si quieres puedes ir a darle parte del pastel a Monster Kid, aún no es tan tarde y...- Chara iba a terminar la frase cuando se dio cuenta que Frisk estaba a punto de llorar.

Alarmada, Chara llegó hasta donde estaban los pañuelos y volvió hacia donde estaba Frisk para intentar calmarla poco a poco, tratando de decir cosas amables y optimistas como sabía que Frisk lo haría con ella.

Aunque eso era ridículo, Chara nunca lloraba.

Cuando Frisk se calmó, se retiró a su cuarto, repitiéndole unas cuantas veces a su hermana que estaba bien y que lo único que necesitaba era estar tiempo a solas y pensar un rato.

Chara se había quedado sorprendida y confusa por lo que acababa de pasar. Frisk, la que nunca lloraba, la inquebrantable, había estado llorado como si le cerraran el mundo. Chara estaba razonando sobre que podía haber sido la cosa que le había roto de esa manera de camino a su cuarto (sospechaba que tenía algo relacionado con Monster Kid por como había reaccionado), al entrar se dio cuenta del tiempo que se había quedado hablando con Frisk había sido mucho más prolongado de lo que había previsto, peor aún. Ya era muy tarde.

Y Asriel no había vuelto todavía.

Trató de tranquilizarse pensando que aún no era tan tarde, y de que seguramente se había quedado cuidando las flores junto con su madre, lo cual no sería nada raro, aunque ella sabía que Toriel nunca dejaría que Asriel volviera a casa tan tarde.

Pensó que podría preguntarle a Frisk por si había visto hacia donde se había ido Asriel o si sabía si algo malo le había pasado, pero de por si su hermana ya estaba medio rota, no quería presionarla por si luego ya no podía hacer nada para calmarla.

A lo mejor Frisk estaba así porque algo le había pasado a Asriel.

Decidió que lo mejor por ahora era tranquilizarse y esperar, solo imaginarse cosas que podrían haberle pasado no ayudaba en nada. Si tan solo pudiera salir...

Bueno, no es como si ella no pudiera salir, podía perfectamente ir a buscarlo por los sitios clave del subsuelo y ni siquiera le tomaría mucho tiempo. Pero si salía, se encontraría con monstruos en el camino, al verla hablarían con ella, y al hablar con ella harían preguntas, cosa que angustiaba a Chara desde el fondo de su alma, temía que algún día alguien se enterara de la verdad, algo que solo Frisk sabía.

Decidió apartar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y prepararse para irse a dormir, después de todo ya iba siendo hora, y podría esperar a Asriel acostada de todas formas.

Chara esperó, esperó y esperó hasta que le dolieron los parpados por la falta de sueño.

Asriel no apareció esa noche.


	3. Capítulo 3

Chara no podía dormir bien esa noche.

"Pero si lo piensas bien ¿Quién podría dormir bien en una situación como la suya?

No le quedaba otra opción, Chara tenía que salir. Afuera. En la noche.

Aunque si lo pensaba claramente, que fuera de noche ayudaba bastante, era casi imposible encontrarse con alguien afuera, aunque sabía que si su madre o su padre le atrapaban en el intento podría resultar una catástrofe, pero si salía ahora podría calmar sus nervios si lograba descubrir donde estaba Asriel.

Sin pensárselo mucho más, agarró su celular para usarlo de linterna en el camino, y salió silenciosamente de su cuarto, esperando no despertar a nadie. Mientras caminaba lentamente, e iluminaba el camino con el brillo de su celular, pudo escuchar un ruido que venía de atrás de ella.

Como acto de reflejo, iluminó el sitio de donde había venido el ruido, donde pudo descubrir a Frisk, quien intentaba taparse la cara por el brillo que desprendía el celular.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Frisk cuando pudo adaptarse a la luz.

-Solo iba por un vaso de agua. - Trató de excusarse Chara, solo quería que Frisk se fuera para que pudiera salir a buscar a Asriel.

-¿Buscar un vaso de agua en la entrada?

Chara realmente no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la salida, tenía que inventar algo que Frisk pudiera creerse, esa chica la conocía mejor que nadie, casi más que Asriel, estaba segura de que si le decía la verdad, se preocuparía demasiado y le avisaría a sus padres sobre todo.

-Bueno, sabes que me es difícil dormir después de todo, estaba teniendo pesadillas, por lo cual quería ir salir un poco a pasear alrededor para despejarme un rato.- dijo Chara tratando de ver a Frisk a los ojos, y aparentar que no estaba mintiendo.

-Esta bien, sé lo difícil que es todo para ti- Frisk dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación de nuevo. -Intenta no perderte al buscar a Asriel.

Chara se quedo mirando un rato hacia donde se había ido Frisk, y después de dedicarle una sonrisa al vacío, decidió irse para volver lo más pronto posible a casa.

Chara no sabía en que sitios Asriel podía estar, podría estar en cualquier lado, por lo cual decidió buscar en los sitios básicos que sabía que Asriel podría haberse quedado. Afortunadamente, encontró a River Person (O como a Chara le gustaba llamarle, "Tralala"), se ofreció amablemente a llevarle a Snowdin, desde donde podría llegar a las ruinas, un sitio donde Asriel solía pasar las tardes cuando no estaba acosando a Frisk (Perdón, "Observando").

La ciudad de Snowdin estaba completamente silenciosa, y también bastante oscura, en esos momentos agradecía haber llevado consigo su celular para poder alumbrar bien todo. Ahí no podía llamar a Asriel aunque quisiera, terminaría despertando a todos.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de las ruinas, Chara intentó llamar a Asriel desde ahí, sabía que desde que las puertas de las ruinas habían sido abiertas ya casi nadie vivía allí, por lo cual podía hacer el ruido que desease.

-¿Asriel? ¡Asriel!- Intentaba gritar Chara, a pesar de que le doliera la garganta, pues no era alguien acostumbrada a levantar la voz.

Al llegar a la antigua casa de la familia Dreemurr, mejor conocida como "Hogar", decidió revisar por si acaso Asriel había decidió realizar una acampada en el lugar, como habían hecho el y ella el verano pasado. Afortunadamente para la chica, sabía que ,detrás de la casa, su madre solía ocultar la llave para cuando Asriel se quedaba afuera por accidente cuando aún era una pequeña cabra.

-¿Asriel? ¿Estas aquí?

De repente un ruido se escuchó desde la zona derecha de la casa, que era el lugar donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Decidió dirigirse hacia allá con celular en mano. Al estar delante del antiguo cuarto de su mejor amigo, estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando de repente escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Chara?

Al escuchar al chico, Chara se sobresalto tanto que dejó caer el celular, dándole a la escena un toque espeluznante, a pesar de que quien estaba en frente de ella era Asriel, el ser más tierno y menos atemorizante del mundo.

-Me alegro de haberte encontrado, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Mientras decía esto, Chara intentó calmarse, repitiéndose internamente que no le había ocurrido nada malo a Asriel y que debía estar tranquila por esto. Pero por alguna razón, Chara no podía estar calmada, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Es tarde, deberías estar en casa, no aquí. Yo...- Asriel de repente se da cuenta de que la chica se encontraba con la mano en la perilla de su habitación. -¿Ibas a entrar en mi cuarto? ¡Chara! ¿Acaso tu sabes algo de-.

Chara al recordar que tenía la mano en la perilla, intenta entrar en la habitación de Asriel otra vez, haciendo que Asriel reaccionara y no pudiera acaba lo que estaba diciendo, empujó a la de pelo castaño antes de que pudiera entrar, y al hacer esto, Chara cae al suelo.

-H-hey, Asriel.- Intentaba decir Chara, estaba muy confundida por lo que estaba pasando, no entendía porque Asriel estaba tan histérico solo porque Chara había intentado entrar en su habitación.

-¿Tu sabías sobre esto no? ¡Tú solo querías verme como un tonto! ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo trabajando en esto? ¿¡Porque no puedes quedarte desde lejos observando!?- Asriel estaba empezando a gritar, y parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, hasta que logró ver la cara de Chara.

Estaba a punto de llorar.

Aunque estaba claro que Chara no lo sabía.

-Y-yo solo me preocupe un poco porque no habías dicho a donde ibas y no habías vuelto, no sabía que te ibas a molestar tanto, lo siento.- Chara intentó hablar claramente, pero solo lograba balbucear.

-¿Solo era eso?- Dijo Asriel con la expresión más tranquila, mientras suspiraba y se pasaba la manga de su pijama por la cara. Asriel le dio la mano a Chara para que se parara, y esta acepto algo dudosa todavía.

-Chara.- Dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño otra vez. -Sabes que no soy un niño, puedo cuidarme solo, y sobre todo, no eres mi niñera como para tener que seguirme para ver donde estoy todo el tiempo, después de todo, solo eres mi hermana, no mi perro o algo así. No somos hermanos siameses por si no te habías dado cuenta. Solo... solo vete, ¿quieres?

Al escuchar estas palabras, Chara siente como si el corazón se le partiese en mil pedazos. Chara estaba tan preocupada, tan intranquila por Asriel, y este ni siquiera había pensando en como se sentiría ella. Tal vez Asriel tenía razón, tal vez ella solo era como un chicle, en el fondo debía de molestar mucho a Asriel.

Chara trató de asentir un poco con la cabeza, mientras respondía un ligero "Lo siento" y salía corriendo de ese lugar, lo que menos quería era incomodar a Asriel.

Recorrió las ruinas rápidamente, y pasó Snowdin en silencio, hasta que llegó con "Tralala", quien le esperaba para devolverla a su hogar.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?- Preguntó.

-No estoy muy segura- Dijo, y se subió en el bote esperando que todo se solucionara en la mañana.


	4. Capítulo 4

Chara no pudo dormir bien ese día a pesar de que sabía perfectamente donde estaba Asriel y que no corría ningún peligro.

Chara durmió 3 horas en total, el hecho de que había llegado a su casa en la madrugada no ayudaba ni un poco. La chica se había despertado desde hace algunas horas, pero ella no se había querido parar de su cama, realmente no quería ver a la cara a nadie ese día y podía aprovechar el hecho de que su "Mejor amigo" (Ya no estaba ni segura de que Asriel le siguiera considerando así) no estaba en el cuarto, para poder sumergirse en un mar de soledad y tristeza.

Por desgracia, Chara no podía hacer esto, porque había sido tan tonta como para dejar caer el celular en su "Búsqueda", y sabía que ella no podría dormir mucho más esa noche sabiendo que aparte de a su mejor amigo, tampoco tenía a su celular junto a ella.

Chara soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica al pensar que su celular le importaba lo mismo que su mejor amigo en estos momentos.

Al pararse, Por fin, de su cama, decidió cambiarse rápidamente cualquier cosa que encontrara en el armario, no es como si variara mucho de ropa todos los días. Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que vestía (¡Que todo era amarillo y verde!, debería encontrar colores más deprimentes) salió de su habitación para darse cuenta que no había nadie en casa. De seguro era bastante tarde.

Si tan solo tuviera su celular con ella.

¿Qué no había ni un solo reloj en la casa? Con la suerte que tenía, de seguro salía en la hora pico, donde todos los monstruos estaban afuera de sus casas y la podrían ver fácilmente.

Al diablo con eso, ella necesitaba su celular en ese momento.

Decidida, salió de la casa en dirección a las ruinas, sería un viaje bastante largo en el cual tendría mucho tiempo para pensar, después de todo "Tralala" no se encontraba en su sitio de siempre en Hotland, la chica tendría que tomar el camino largo.

Chara prefería NO pensar en lo que había pasado en la noche, pero tenía que hacerlo. Su relación con Asriel últimamente lo que podía llamarse "Perfecta", y eso estaba bien para Chara, porque ella no dudaría ni un segundo en decir que Asriel era su mejor amigo, y estaba orgullosa de que él lo fuera. Pero después de lo que había pasado anoche, la chica dudaba que Asriel pudiera decir lo mismo de Chara si acaso se lo preguntaran.

¿Qué había hecho para que el chico se molestara tanto? ¿Había sido por el hecho de que había ido a buscarlo en medio de la noche? Chara intentó recordar en que punto de la conversación Asriel se había enojado exactamente, pero no podía recordarlo.

Chara intentó no distraerse con las cosas que veía y la gente que pasaba, no quería pasar afuera más tiempo del que era necesario. Solo quería ir directamente a "Hogar", agarrar su teléfono e irse a casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Todo iba bien, nadie se le había quedado viendo demasiado tiempo y solo había recibido varios "Hola" bastante amistosos, al menos hasta que llegó a Snowdin. Al llegar ahí, un niño ,con apariencia de lagarto (O al menos eso pensó Chara la primera vez que lo vio) que vestía una prenda larga a rayas combinando los colores café con amarillo, corrió a saludarla de tan solo verla.

-¡Yo! Tú debes ser Chara- Comentó el niño, demasiado animado para el gusto de Chara.

-Sí...- Respondió Chara no muy convencida todavía por la presencia del niño. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo deduje- Dijo el chico como si fuera obvio. -Te pareces mucho a tu hermana, y ella me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

"Hermana", la única hermana de la cual podría referirse era Frisk, por lo cual Chara supuso que estaba hablando con el mismísimo Monster Kid, del cual había oído tanto, por parte de Asriel y Frisk.

Monster Kid empieza a hacerle miles de peguntas, como que porque no la había visto nunca antes, que cuales eran sus gustos, que si creía que Papyrus y Undyne eran increíbles, entre otras cosas que empezaron a incomodar a Chara por la forma suelta de hablar que tenía el chico, pero a medida que Monster Kid fue hablando, su tono tranquilo fue tranquilizando a Chara, haciendo que esta se sintiera más suelta al hablar.

Chara podía ver perfectamente porque a Frisk le gustaba Monster Kid, era alguien con el que se podía hablar libremente sin tener ninguna preocupación, se podía sentir como si sus problemas desaparecieran. La chica podía ver la pureza que el chico desprendía al hablar, y sabía que la actitud alegre del chico monstruo combinaba a la perfección con el optimismo de su hermana.

Chara había olvidado por completo que hace algunos minutos se quería apresurar para regresar a su casa y no tener que hablar con nadie, hablar con alguien después de mucho tiempo le hacia sentir completa de nuevo. Monster Kid mencionaba bastante seguido el nombre de Frisk, sin llegar a ser algo molesto. Al hablar de ella, sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que Chara supo que los sentimientos de Frisk eran correspondidos.

Al menos ella podía tener su final feliz.

-Chico, me encantaría seguir hablando pero tengo que irme- Dijo Chara mientras se paraba para retirarse.

-¡Fue divertido hablar contigo! Puedes venir más tarde, Frisk prometió que iba a volver.

Y Chara se dio cuenta de que en verdad le gustaba la idea.

Chara se encontraba rumbo a las ruinas de nuevo, esta vez con un humor diferente con el que venía, sentía como si hablar con Monster Kid le había dado paz, y ahora se encontraba lista para lidiar con los problemas que tenía con Asriel, los cuales no había intentado repararlos por temor a que Asriel no quisiera hacer lo mismo. La chica se sentía con una nueva motivación.

Al llegar a "Hogar", Chara busco su celular por el sitio que recordaba haber estado cuando lo dejó caer, pero no lo encontró por ningún sitio. Decidió entrar directamente hacia la habitación que solía pertenecer a Asriel por si había agarrado el aparato cuando la de pelo castaño había salido corriendo. Entró con cuidado por si resultaba que su mejor amigo continuaba ahí y se molestaba por verla en su cuarto, pero este se encontraba vacío.

El antiguo cuarto de Asriel parecía ser un museo. En él se encontraban fotos de Asriel y ella pegadas en las paredes de la habitación, muñecos viejos que hace mucho tiempo que no usaban, y Chara logró reconocer uno que otro dibujo que ella había regalado a su hermano en las paredes. Después de que la chica saliera de su estado de sorpresa, notó que en el piso se encontraban cartulinas, colores y plumones regados por el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera verlos más de cerca, Chara notó algo bastante familiar en la encimera de la mesa de noche.

Su celular.

Chara fue hacia el lugar donde yacía el móvil, y no pudo evitar notar que este parecía recién pulido. Al analizarlo mejor, dedujo que probablemente Asriel había agarrado un trapo y se había dedicado a limpiarlo tranquilamente. Al imaginar a su amigo acomodándose para asear su teléfono, la chica no pudo evitar que en su rostro se asomara una sonrisa enamorada.

Al salir de la casa, pudo escuchar un ruido que venía de "La habitación de las flores" (Nombre que le puso Chara al sitio desde donde había caído al subsuelo, al ver que nadie sabía como referirse a ese lugar e inmediatamente pensó que Asriel estaría ahí cuidando de las flores, por lo cual decidió dirigirse hacia allá, mientras pensaba en invitarlo a jugar con Monster Kid y Frisk más tarde.

Cuando llegó al sitio desde donde escucho el ruido, Chara dejó caer el celular que de seguro le había tomado tiempo a Asriel de limpiar, aunque en ese momento no le podría importar menos. SI hizo ruido al caer, la chica no logró notarlo.

A la distancia, sentados en esa cuna de flores, Chara podía ver como Asriel le estaba dando un pequeño, pero seguramente dulce, beso a Frisk.


	5. Capítulo 5

Chara se quedó congelada viendo la escena durante un par de segundos.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue salir corriendo, pero antes de hacerlo, pensó que eso llamaría mucho la atención, y en esos momentos era lo único que no quería hacer. No quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia ahí en lo absoluto.

Chara se agachó lentamente y recogió su celular, después de eso se fue caminando lo más silenciosa que pudo, hasta que ya estaba lo bastante lejos como para que alguno de los dos le escuchara, fue ahí cuando se echó a correr y no quiso parar sin importar que sus músculos, poco acostumbrados a esto, le rogaran que se detuviera.

Mientras corría, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que había pasado, tanto hoy como ayer. Pensó en Frisk, quien siempre había sido su mejor amiga más que su hermana, en quien creía que podía confiarle todo. Pensó en el pedazo de tarta que siempre le guardaba a Asriel, y en que Frisk se comió el último pedazo que había, y ella ni siquiera podía pensar en seguir cocinando para él después de esto.

¿Acaso él se molestaría por eso?

Pensó en que, tanto su hermana como su mejor amigo, vendrían a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día, y se preguntó si ellos le comentarían sobre lo que acababa de ver, o simplemente no era nada nuevo y no querían herirla.

Y pensó en Monster Kid, y en el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cada vez que mencionaba a Frisk.

Al pensar en el niño monstruo, Chara pensó en todo lo que estaba haciendo, y en cómo le dolían los músculos (Probablemente mañana no podría moverse si seguía así), por lo cual de repente paró de correr, haciendo que chocará contra alguien más, y su cuerpo cayera en la fría nieve.

Espera, ¿Nieve? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo?

Chara rápidamente se paró y se trató de quitar la nieve de su ropa. Al tratar de disculparse con quien se había tropezado, se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

Primero, la persona con la que se había chocado no era nada más y nada menos que Monster Kid.

Y segundo, Chara tenía una suerte horrible, y había una alta probabilidad de que la vida le odiara.

-Oh, Monster Kid, lo siento de verdad, no te había visto. Estaba corriendo y- Trataba de explicar Chara ligeramente mientras ayudaba al monstruo a pararse, quien parecía no estar escuchando lo que la chica decía.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- Soltó de pronto Monster Kid.

Chara miró incrédula al chico, pero después de que este dijera eso, la chica pudo sentir su cara húmeda. Llevó sus manos temblorosas hacia su cara, donde pudo notar como pequeñas gotas iban cayendo desde sus ojos hasta perderse en su barbilla.

Chara estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- Repitió el chico.- ¿Estas bien?

Chara estaba llorando.

La chica se derrumbó en la nieve de rodillas. Ahora que lo recordaba se dio cuenta de que tuvo mucha suerte de que realmente no había nadie a su alrededor para verla desesperarse, aunque en ese momento no le importaba mucho si alguien la notaba, estaba muy ocupada sintiendo que la vida es una basura injusta.

Sin poder evitarlo, Chara empezó a llorar a mares.

Monster Kid intentó apoyarla, tratando de calmarla con palabras dulces y amables que la chica estaba segura que Frisk usaría con ella si algún día estuvieran en una situación similar.

Ahora Chara sabía que eso si podía ser posible.

Mientras el chico hablaba, Chara se iba tranquilizando, dejaba de llorar poco a poco, y se concentró en pensar Monster Kid. Ese chico no se merecía para nada lo que estaba pasando, lo único que él había hecho era apoyar a su hermana todos los días, estando ahí para ella, y esta solo le había ilusionado, haciéndole pensar que tenía alguna oportunidad, mientras se aferraba a esa esperanza. Cuando por fin lo tuvo comiendo de su mano, lo desechó como un trapo sucio.

Si lo único que quieren es amistad, deberían dejarlo muy en claro desde el principio en lugar de ponerse a decir palabras dulces que no significan nada.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre esto, Chara se dio cuenta de que realmente no se refería a Monster Kid, a pesar de estar utilizando su situación, ella se estaba reflejando a sí misma en lo que estaba pensando.

Ella se sentía traicionada por Asriel. Ella era solo su mejor amiga, no podía ir y reclamarle por una explicación, porque Asriel no se la debía. Chara no tenía ninguna razón para estar enojada, por el contrario debería estar feliz por su mejor amigo.

Chara se preguntó si realmente seguían siendo mejores amigos.

Pensó en cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Ellos eran muy unidos antes, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo (Siempre era más fácil echarle la culpa a los demás) no era culpa de Frisk, Chara había notado como Asriel quería distanciarse desde tiempo antes de que llegara Frisk.

Chara había dejado de llorar por completo y se veía mucho más tranquila, por lo cual Monster Kid creyó que sería buena idea volver a preguntar la razón por la que se había comportado de esta forma.

-¿Pasó algo hoy? Sabes que puedes contármelo perfectamente- Le animó el chico a que se lo contara.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Literalmente me conociste hace unas horas, no soy nada tuyo- Negó Chara con la cabeza.

Esta vez fue el turno de Monster Kid de negar con la cabeza repetidamente.

-Eso no importa, yo- Se quejó el monstruo, pero paró al ver el gesto dolido de la chica, quien realmente no parecía querer hablar sobre eso.

Aunque el chico ya se hacía una idea de lo que había pasado, puede que no la conociese completamente, pero Frisk le había contado muchas cosas sobre ella. Le había hablado acerca de cómo ella sospechaba que Chara y su mejor amigo, Asriel, estaban saliendo. Ella parecía ser alguien que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de las demás personas, así que él creía en las cosas que le decía su mejor amiga.

-Hey ¿Quieres ir a buscar a Papyrus? Seguro que está haciendo algo increíble con su hermano- Preguntó Monster Kid.

-De hecho, sí, me gustaría- Respondió Chara mientras sonreía, se levantó del suelo, y siguió al chico hasta la casa de Papyrus.

Aunque la chica no estaba segura de querer estar junto a personas tan animadas justo en ese momento, pensó que cualquier cosa sería mejor que volver a casa y encontrarse con Asriel.


	6. Capítulo 6

Asriel llegó a su casa más tarde. Se encontraba bastante feliz por los hechos ocurridos ese día, pues había sido casi perfecto.

En primer lugar, Asriel había avanzado tanto con _"eso"_ hasta el punto que ya casi lo terminaba, saltándose el inconveniente que tuvo la noche anterior con Chara, del cual aún se sentía bastante culpable por haber hecho que la chica saliera casi llorando. No se imaginaba que hubiera pasado si no le hubiera detenido a tiempo antes de que entrara en su habitación, se imaginaba que todo su esfuerzo se hubiera ido a la basura.

Asriel estaba al tanto de que le había hecho daño a su mejor amiga, él sabía que en el fondo Chara era una persona bastante sensible y él se arrepentía hasta el fondo de su alma en haber sido el causante de que ella se sintiera de esa manera, presionada a tal punto de buscarlo a altas horas de la noche, lo cual aunque le molesto un poco por casi arruinar "eso", la verdad le pareció un gesto bastante dulce el haberse preocupado tanto por él.

Asriel estaba buscando un buen momento para disculparse por haberle gritado. Había comprado su marca favorita de chocolate en el subsuelo, así como distintos ingredientes para que ella pudiera seguir cocinando y no se aburriera tanto mientras estaba en casa, hasta intentó hacer un gesto amable por ella limpiando el celular que había tirado al salir corriendo de su "Hogar", pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo encontrar el aparato en el lugar donde lo había dejado, por lo cual podía olvidarse de este.

Y en segundo lugar, por fin había logrado declararse a Frisk. Asriel había estado preparando esto desde hace algunas semanas (Él tenía miedo de que se le ocurriera salir corriendo en el momento de confesarse), y todo había salido justo como él lo había planeado, no tartamudeo en ningún momento, y ni siquiera llegó a ponerse nervioso al hablar. A pesar de que en un principio Frisk no se veía tan segura, le dedicó una sonrisa a Asriel y dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, dando a entender que aceptaba su confesión, y dando inicio a su nueva relación.

Asriel se moría de ganas de contarle su día a su mejor amiga.

El estómago de Asriel gruñó. Tenía mucha hambre.

Asriel estaba muriéndose de ganas de probar la tarta que su mejor amiga le había esa tarde, los cuales cada día sentía que eran mejor que el anterior.

Al entrar a la casa, esta se encontraba mucho más silenciosa que de costumbre. Frisk no había querido acompañarlo, ella decía que tenía varias cosas por hacer antes de venir a casa. Sus padres seguramente estaban ocupados fuera de casa con asuntos del reino, lo cual era comprensible tomando en cuenta de que esto pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, pero no podía entender porque ni siquiera podía escuchar ruidos viniendo desde el cuarto que compartía con Chara ¿Se habría quedado dormida todo el día por no poder haber podido dormir en la noche? De repente Asriel se sintió bastante culpable de nuevo por haber causado que su mejor amiga se preocupara demasiado por él.

Agarró firmemente la bolsa donde venía el chocolate y los ingredientes, y fue directamente hacia su habitación.

Tocó la puerta ligeramente, a pesar de que esta también era su habitación, estaba preocupado de que la chica pudiera encontrarse dormida y lo matara si la despertara.

Al no recibir respuesta, el chico trató de abrir la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo, por si acaso de verdad la chica se encontraba dormida, pero al entrar pudo ver que no había nadie en la habitación.

Si Chara no estaba ahí, ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba la chica?

Asriel buscó en todos los sitios que se le ocurrían. Buscó en la cocina, en el cuarto de Frisk, en el de sus padres, en el patio trasero y hasta en el sótano (A pesar de que este le diese mucho miedo), pero no importaba en que sitio buscara de la casa, Chara no se encontraba en ningún sitio.

Eso no tenía sentido, si la chica no se encontraba en la casa debía estar afuera, y literalmente Chara no salía de casa a menos que fuera una gran emergencia como...

Bueno, como había pasado ayer.

Era la tarde todavía, había muchos monstruos circulando por todas partes, Chara no saldría a esas horas solo porque si, debía de haber una razón en especial por la que la chica hubiera querido marcharse aun teniendo su miedo.

A menos que...

Asriel sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos, a pesar de que muchos monstruos ni siquiera la conocían en persona, Chara era una persona muy amada y reconocida como uno de los ángeles que la superficie nos habían entregado para que iluminara el lugar, nadie se atrevería a hacerle ningún daño.

Él otro "ángel" era Frisk, que aunque Chara nunca lo hubiese mencionado o hecho parecer así, Asriel sabía que compartir su papel en el subsuelo le había dolido.

Aunque fuera casi imposible que alguien quisiese hacerle daño a Chara, el chico no podía dejar de pensar en esta probabilidad. Su corazón empezó a palpitar mucho más rápido de lo normal y su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de ansiedad e inseguridades.

Como era costumbre, Asriel decidió ignorar sus problemas de la única manera que tenían en común él y Chara.

Comiendo.

Asriel se dirigió hacia la cocina donde alcanzó a dejar la bolsa con su regalo en la mesa, y yendo a tropezones por el dolor de cabeza, alcanzó a abrir la puerta del refrigerador y empezó a buscar con la mirada el trozo de tarta que su mejor amiga había dejado para él.

Mientras que el chico examinaba la nevera, la puerta de atrás se escuchó abrirse, dando a entender que alguien había entrado.

Asriel levantó la cabeza inmediatamente al pensar que tal vez Chara había llegado a casa, en su lugar encontró a Frisk, quien al verle, le dedicó una sonrisa al chico, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa algo apenado, no solo porque por alguna razón no se sentía con ánimos para sonreírle a su "novia", sino porque llegó hasta a decepcionarse al ver que quien había entrado no era su compañera de habitación.

-¿Buscas algo?- Le preguntó Frisk después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

-Sí, Chara debería haberme dejado un trozo de tarta aquí pero no lo encuentro, y no esta ella en casa como para poder decírmelo- Explicó Asriel.

-Espera, ¿Chara no está en casa?- Frisk decidió saltarse que ella se había comido su parte del pastel para preguntar lo que más le había llamado la atención. -¿No ha vuelto desde anoche?

-¿No ha aparecido desde la noche?- Se preocupó Asriel. Eso significaría que si algo le había pasado a Chara, era probablemente su culpa. -¿Y no te habías dado cuenta?

-No vino a desayunar, creí que seguía dormida- Frisk parecía bastante calmada, a diferencia de Asriel, ella sabía que su hermana podía cuidarse sola.

Después de decir esto, Frisk se fue a su cuarto, donde retomaría su entrenamiento. La chica habría querido pasar el resto de su día con Monster Kid, pero se sintió demasiado culpable al recordar que era una pésima amiga, no solo de él, sino de todo el mundo, de Chara, y sobre todo de Asriel.

Asriel cerró el refrigerador. Si Chara no volvía dentro de unas horas, tendría que salir a buscarla por todo el subsuelo. Avisaría a sus padres, quienes a su vez alertarían a todo el reino. Porque Asriel no pensaba descansar si realmente le había pasado a su mejor amiga.

Por ahora, el chico se sentía impotente, no podía hacer realmente nada. Decidió ir a su habitación para poder despejar su mente y pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera esto. Al pasar delante de la puerta de entrada, se le quedó mirando unos segundos, como si rogándole a la puerta fuera hacer que su mejor amiga llegase a la casa mágicamente.

Al segundo siguiente, Chara entró por la puerta.

-¡Chara!- Gritó Asriel con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la chica y le dio un gran abrazo, mientras toda su preocupación y estrés se iba esfumando.

Entre esto, la chica parecía sonámbula. Su rostro no parecía mostrar ninguna expresión en concreto, y lucía pálida como un muerto.

Al romper el abrazo, el chico empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?- Preguntaba Asriel mientras la registraba completamente de pies a cabeza por si tenía alguna herida, olvidando completamente que varios minutos atrás lo único de lo que quería hablarle era sobre lo que había pasado con Frisk.

-Estoy bien- Contesto lo más secamente que pudo, a lo que Asriel la soltó para verle a los ojos.

"Por favor, no hagas eso" Pensó Chara reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, manteniendo su cara de indiferencia absoluta.

-Si tú lo dices, confió en ti- Dijo Asriel. -¿Dónde estabas?

Chara no quería seguir platicando, así que simplemente se dirigió rumbo al ala de la casa donde se encontraban las habitaciones, ignorando la pregunta de su "Mejor amigo" (Si en verdad seguía siéndolo), lo que hizo preocupar más a Asriel, quien la siguió para seguir insistiendo.

-¿Dónde estabas? En serio me preocupe, tú literalmente nunca habías salido de casa antes y- Él chico fue interrumpido por la mirada penetrante de la chica.

-Pues no deberías- Respondió la chica indiferentemente. –Tú no eres mi niñera, y yo no soy tu perro o algo así.

Auch. Eso le había dolido a Asriel, aunque él sabía que se lo merecía.

"El karma es una porquería" Pensó.

-No es lo mismo, lo tuyo es muy raro.- Se defendió Asriel.- Y yo soy tu mejor amigo, debo saberlo.

-¿Realmente lo eres?- Susurró Chara, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Asriel, quien tenía muy bien desarrollado el sentido auditivo, pudiera oírlo. Este tuvo que fingir que no le había dolido.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Volvió a preguntar, intentando sostener la mirada y observar fijamente los ojos de la chica sin echarse a llorar y quedar como él bebe llorón que Chara sabía que era.

-Con un amigo- Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. –Si me disculpas, estoy agotada tanto física como mentalmente, así que simplemente me iré a la cama.

-Bueno, no es ningún problema, dormimos en la misma habitación- Mencionó Asriel quien no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta. Chara no tenía otros amigos más que Frisk y él, literalmente no conocía a nadie más.

-No hoy, dormiré con Frisk.

-¿Perdona?- Exclamó el chico, quien se encontraba bastante ofendido de que Chara preferiría estar con Frisk que con él, en especial con el comentario anterior que había hecho la chica diciendo que realmente no eran mejores amigos.

-Cosas de chicas- Explicó secamente Chara, quien después de este comentario, fue directamente hacia le cuarto de su hermana con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, mientras intentaba no llorar.

Asriel se quedó ahí de pie unos minutos después de que la chica entrara en la habitación de Frisk. Simplemente permaneció ahí sin hacer nada, pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado.

¿A esto se le llamaba discusión? Asriel se dio cuenta de que realmente nunca había peleado antes con Chara, al menos antes de la otra noche donde él la había empujado, aunque no había logrado darse cuenta de que eso era una pelea hasta en ese momento.

Después de unos minutos sin comprender lo que había pasado, llegó a la conclusión de que el comportamiento de Chara era seguramente su culpa, y que ella estaba justificada para decir todas esas cosas sobre él, después de todo, él había hecho lo mismo la otra noche.

Al pensar sobre esto, Asriel se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca había llegado a disculparse con la chica por ese conflicto.

-Lo siento- Susurró al vacío para después meterse en su habitación, que en ese momento a Asriel le parecía demasiado grande y silenciosa para solo un residente.


	7. Capítulo 7

Chara se levantó esa mañana sin sentir que había dormido.

Cuando se despertó fue directamente a checar la hora en su celular, el cual se encontraba a su lado de la cama improvisada que Frisk le había ayudado hacer, pensaba que sería muy temprano y no habría conseguido dormir mucho tiempo por el cansancio que todavía sentía, pero al ver la hora se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo por 12 horas seguidas.

¿Quién podía culparla de sentirse agotada después de la discusión que tuvo con Asriel?

Claro, si a eso se le podía llamar discusión.

En la superficie, Chara se había encontrado con personas que discutían por absolutamente todo, en estas discusiones se montaban líos enormes, tanto que las demás personas se veían obligadas a involucrarse para que nadie saliese herido.

En su conflicto nadie había gritado, nadie se había amenazado, mucho menos habían tratado de dañarse físicamente.

Pero la pelea que había tenido con Asriel le había dolido más que cualquier otra discusión con cualquier otra persona en la superficie.

Después de entrar en la habitación de Frisk, la chica le pidió permiso a su hermana para dormir en su habitación, sin querer dar muchas explicaciones a pesar de lo mucho que había preguntado Frisk. Cuando la de pelo oscuro se resignó con que Chara no le daría las respuestas que ella quería, le dio un colchón que estaba guardado en su armario junto con unas cobijas y una almohada para que pudiera dormir a gusto. Después de esto las dos se fueron inmediatamente a dormir, había sido un día demasiado largo para ambas y solo querían que se acabase.

En la mañana, cuando Chara había logrado espabilarse, pensó en lo que debería hacer ahora. No quería seguir conviviendo de la misma forma en la que Asriel y ella lo habían estado haciendo últimamente, ya no podía fingir que solo pensaba en él como una amigo, en especial que cuando había visto al chico a los ojos no pudo evitar acordarse del beso tan perfecto y dulce que Asriel le había dado a Frisk.

Y en el momento en que lo recordaba le daban arcadas.

Pero después, solo por un pequeño segundo, Chara imaginaba como sería estar en el lugar de la otra chica. Se ponía a pensar en cómo sería besar a Asriel, si las cosas serían diferentes entre ellos si fuera de este modo.

Esas estúpidas hormonas de adolescente no la dejaban en paz con esos cursis pensamientos nada dignos de ella.

Cuando le empezó a dar hambre, trató de salir en silencio de la habitación al ver que Frisk seguía dormida, después de todo su hermana le había permitido dormir en su cuarto aún después de lo antipática que había actuado con ella.

Al salir del cuarto se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde pensó en servirse un simple pan tostado con mermelada y retirarse hacia Snowdin. Monster Kid le había dicho que podía venir siempre que quisiera a jugar, y Chara se iba a tomar la invitación al pie de la letra. Lo último que quería era quedarse en la casa más tiempo del necesario, en especial cuando ya ni siquiera podía entrar en su propia habitación.

"La chica asocial no quiere quedarse en casa, la vida es tan irónica que da asco" Reflexiono Chara mientras se dedicaba a untarle una mermelada rara, que había comprado su madre, a su pan tostado.

-No creí que nadie estaría desayunando tan temprano.

Chara rápidamente volteó a ver quién había dicho esto, a pesar de que ella sabía perfectamente quien era.

Durante unos segundos, solo se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro. Chara no pudo evitar notar que el chico tenía ojeras, como si no hubiera podido dormir ni siquiera un minuto, a diferencia de la chica, también notó que sus ojos se veían brillosos como si Asriel se hubiera pasado toda la noche llorando.

Realmente ella esperaba que solo lo pareciese y realmente no fuera eso lo que había pasado.

En cambio, Asriel se fijó en el pelo despeinado que se le había quedado a la chica, que le pareció extrañamente adorable, pero al ver que la mirada de indiferencia y enojo seguía en la cara de Chara decidió no comentar nada sobre esto.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta la mermelada de caracol?- Fue lo único que atinó a decir Asriel.

La chica, con una cara de asco, dejó el pan tostado sobre el plato. Juró que nunca más iba a probar otra cosa que su madre trajera. Al ver la cara de asco que se le había quedado, el chico no pudo evitar soltar una risa, que obtuvo una mirada asesina por parte de la de pelo castaño.

-Puedes quedártelo, no tengo hambre- Mencionó Chara antes de irse de la cocina.- Después de todo, ya debo irme.

Asriel, quien en ese momento estaba a punto de devorar lo que le había dejado la chica, se paró en seco al escuchar lo último que dijo.

-Espera ¿Te irás de nuevo?- Asriel se puso delante de ella antes de que pudiera escaparse- ¿Quién es ese "amigo" que tanto mencionas?

Chara intentó apartar al chico, pero este solo se resistía más.

-Voy con Monster Kid, ¿Te sirve de algo saberlo?- Le contó Chara rendida mientras rodaba los ojos.

¿Monster Kid? ¿Otra vez? Sentía que la historia se repetía por alguna extraña razón. Frisk había preferido a ese niño a juntarse con él, y Chara quien nunca había querido salir a acompañar a Asriel por su miedo, ahora salía desde temprana hora de la mañana solo para poder ir a verlo.

¿Pero qué tenía de especial ese pequeño niño monstruo?

Asriel la dejó ir. Chara dejó de patalear, y salió de la casa rápidamente. No es como si él tuviera mucho tiempo para estar con ella, aún debía preparar "eso" de todas formas. ¿Por qué sus personas más preciadas decidían que simplemente no querían estar con él? Debía de haber algo realmente malo consigo mismo si lograba espantar a todo el mundo.

Primero su hermana, y luego su mejor amiga.

Asriel sacudió la cabeza, arrepentido de su pensamiento. Frisk no era su hermana ni mucho menos, ella era su novia, alguien a quien había esperado por mucho tiempo y que por fin tenía.

Él debía de estar feliz, sabía que debía de estarlo.

Pero no lo estaba.

Y sinceramente, no quería forzarse a estarlo.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas todo transcurrió igual. Chara seguía durmiendo en el cuarto de Frisk, que ahora compartían por lo cual también era su cuarto. Había convencido a su madre que era una buena idea el mover su cama a la habitación de Frisk y que ellas dos fueran compañeras de cuarto, Toriel había dado su aprobación pensando que Chara simplemente quería más privacidad y que por eso prefería compartir cuarto con otra chica, y Asgore solo lo llamó algo sobre la "Adolescencia", por lo cual la chica fue trasladada inmediatamente al cuarto de su hermana, y el cuarto de Asriel no tardó en volverse un lugar vacío y triste.

Chara seguía evadiendo a Asriel en todo momento, y este se había rendido en intentar platicar con ella después de todos los intentos fallidos en los cuales la chica se había puesto más cruel con cada intento del monstruo, y él solo se había dedicado a trabajar en "eso", para después romper con Chara cualquier lazo que quedaba entre ellos dos.

Frisk trataba de hacer de todo para que se animaran, con ambos en las mañanas, con Asriel en las tardes, y con Chara en las noches, quitándole absolutamente todo el tiempo que tenía para estar con Monster Kid, pero sentía que le debía eso a los dos, porque en el fondo ella podía notar como todo el problema había iniciado por su culpa, ella simplemente no podía admitirlo por miedo a romper más corazones de los que podría soportar.

Pero no importa los esfuerzos de la chica que intentaba ver todo de forma optimista, ya que la condición de ambos hermanos caía a peor cada día. Asriel se volvía cada vez más reservado y retraído con todo el mundo, en las tardes Frisk debía insistirle para que salieran a tomar aire fresco, y las sonrisas del chico iban disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo.

Por otro lado, Chara se estaba volviendo cada día una persona más borde, la única persona con la que parecía volverse más amable era con Monster Kid, el cual mantenía su actitud alegre, intentando pasar por alto el hecho de que su nueva amiga haya cambiado su personalidad tan radicalmente y de que su mejor amiga ya no le había visitado desde hace mucho tiempo.

A la gente que no la conocía creía que era normal la actitud de la chica, ya que nunca la habían visto antes, pero a Frisk realmente le preocupaba como su personalidad de persona amable y tímida se había deformado completamente.

Frisk intentaba arreglar los problemas de ambos, a pesar de verse completamente impotente ante este problema. La única persona que podía hacer que Asriel saliera de su estado de depresión era que Chara volviera a la normalidad. Lo único que haría que Chara volviera a la normalidad sería un cambio de Asriel.

La situación simplemente parecía no tener salida, una paradoja infinita. Como si tuvieras dos cofres con candado, y la llave del primer candado se encuentra en el segundo cofre y la llave del segundo candado se encuentra en el primer cofre.

En ese momento Frisk desearía ser la llave maestra que esos dos ocupaban.

Asriel seguía con su "Proyecto", como le había comentado emocionado a Frisk antes de que todo el problema empezara. El chico parecía tan ilusionado incluso ahora, para lo único que salía era para comprar materiales que le ayudaran para completar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Asriel depresivo con una actitud obsesiva-compulsiva, y una Chara antipática que solo tenía como objetivo ser lo más borde que se pudiera ser.

La chica debía ponerles un alto a los dos.

No solo por la propia condición y la seguridad de sus hermanos, sino porque sabía que debía enmendar su error, debía decirle la verdad a Asriel y disculparse con Chara. Debía empezar por permitir que ellos dos puedan ser felices para que alguna vez ella pudiera alcanzar la felicidad.

Frisk no podía dejarse atrapar por el ambiente depresivo en la casa Dreemurr, del cual sus padres no parecían darse cuenta, ella era la única esperanza en su pequeña familia, sabía que si se esforzaba lo suficiente podría hacer a todos felices.

Tan solo desearía que Monster Kid estuviera ahí. Él siempre sabía qué hacer y que ruta del camino tomar, y sinceramente ocupaba abrazar algo en esos momentos.

Frisk ocupaba a su _final feliz_ con ella para poder avanzar.

Pero de eso se ocuparía luego.

Por ahora debía centrarse en que sus hermanos pudieran obtener el suyo.

Aunque Frisk estaría satisfecha si tan solo lograra que se hablarán de nuevo.


	8. Capítulo 8

Asriel se encontraba en su habitación, como era de costumbre, preparando los últimos detalles para el gran día.

El chico sabía que no debía distraerse, todo debía que salir de acuerdo al plan, no podía arruinar la única cosa que tenía la remota posibilidad de arreglar las cosas entre Chara y él.

Porque sí, todo ese tiempo encerrado en su habitación, Asriel se mantenía constantemente pensando en Chara.

Asriel sabía que toda esa discusión había iniciado por su culpa. Se había preocupado demasiado en que la chica no descubriera todo lo que tenía preparado que no se dio cuenta de que al hacer eso estaba dañando a su mejor amiga.

No podía comprender porque ella se había preocupado de esa manera por él, al menos no hasta la noche en la cual él había hecho lo mismo. Asriel desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, sobre todo desearía haberle tratado mejor.

Esperaba que todo se solucionara hoy.

Por fin, después de días enteros de esfuerzo, había terminado "eso", debía de llevarlo sin que nadie se diese cuenta a las ruinas, donde su madre se había ofrecido a ayudarle en las cosas que necesitara.

Al menos las constantes salidas de Chara le habían permitido utilizar la cocina y realizar las decoraciones sin que esta se diera cuenta de nada.

Decidió echar cuidadosamente todo lo que tenía preparado en dos bolsas de plástico que serían fáciles para pasar desapercibido, lo único que tenía que hacer era llevar esas dos bolsas sin que nadie sospechase nada, y luego avisaría a distintos monstruos que creía que serían los indicados para asistir.

Después el encontraría algún modo de que Chara quisiese acompañarlo hasta las ruinas, ahí le mostraría en todo lo que tenía preparado para este día, haciendo que Chara le perdonase y volvieran a ser los mejores amigos.

O al menos eso esperaba Asriel.

El chico todavía tenía un ligero problema, aún faltaban distintas cosas que trasladar al lugar que él no podía llevar sin ayuda de nadie, por lo cual pensó en preguntarle a Frisk por si ella se sentía dispuesta a ayudar.

Sabía de sobra que si estaría dispuesta, Frisk era una increíble persona.

Y aunque él sabía esto, no lograba sentirse realizado con ella. Desde que se había enemistado con Chara, solo se había concentrado en esto y su condición era cada vez peor, volviéndose una persona que se aislaba de los demás, el chico sabía en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. También sabía que Frisk hacía de todo para que su estado mejorara.

Si su novia era una persona maravillosa, ¿Por qué Asriel no podía ser feliz junta a ella?

Tal vez Asriel era una especie de masoquista.

Porque prefería preocuparse en los problemas con su "mejor amiga", los cuales le hacían sufrir, que pasar tiempo de calidad con la supuesta chica que le gustaba. Y "Supuesta" porque Asriel empezaba a dudar de que esos fueran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Frisk. Él nunca se había imaginado que una relación amorosa sería como la que él llevaba con su novia, sino más bien una de hermandad. ¿Entonces por qué le había pedido salir con él si en el fondo siempre había sabido esto?

A pesar de que el chico quería arreglar los problemas con su mejor amiga, no quería acercarse realmente a Chara, ella le hacía ponerse nervioso y le provocaba un sentimiento parecido al miedo cada vez que se le acercaba.

Asriel se dio cuenta de que era de mañana y que Chara probablemente no había salido todavía de la casa. Eso significaba que estaba con Frisk, y si quería pedirle un favor a la chica tendría que verse con su antigua compañera de habitación.

Sinceramente, no se sentía lo suficientemente confiado para hacer eso.

De reojo pudo ver lo que había encima de su mesa de noche. Si a Chara se le ocurriese pensar por tan siquiera un momento que lo había olvidado, su oportunidad de que lo perdonara se esfumaría.

Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para eliminar rencores sin levantar sospechas de "eso".

Asriel fue hacia su encimera y tomó cuidadosamente el delicado paquete, trató de llenarse de confianza, y salió de su habitación dispuesto a encontrar a las chicas.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Chara mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Cuando Chara se disponía a salir de la habitación (ella quería irse de la casa antes de que Asriel pudiera detenerla), Frisk se puso delante de ella impidiéndole el paso, y cerró la puerta para que esta no pudiera escapar.

Frisk le había dicho que tenían que hablar de un asunto de gran importancia, y no tendría permitido irse hasta que pudieran conversar adecuadamente, por lo cual a Chara no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

-Deben arreglar sus problemas- Dijo Frisk después de un rato.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con nadie- Respondió secamente ya con ganas de irse. –Me llevo de maravilla con Monster Kid.

-Sí, ya me había dado cuenta- Frisk quería mantener la calma, sabía que alterarse solo haría las cosas más difíciles, aunque su hermana no ayudaba mucho que digamos. –Me refería con Asriel.

El ceño fruncido de Chara vaciló por un segundo, mostrando una expresión de preocupación que automáticamente borró cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Ah, tu novio- Dijo mirando con desprecio a un dibujo de una flor colgado en la pared, como si este tuviera la culpa de todo. –Ya me había olvidado de él.

Cuando Frisk escuchó esto frunció el ceño, ya se sentía bastante mal y su hermana quería hacerle sentir peor.

O al menos eso es lo que ella creyó que Chara intentaba hacer al principio.

Al examinar con detenimiento la expresión de Chara, Frisk pudo notar perfectamente que debajo de toda esa mirada de odio, se asomaba otra emoción.

Dolor.

Entonces fue cuando Frisk entendió todo.

-Espera...- Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la otra chica. –Todo este pleito, todo este malentendido... ¿Es por celos?

Chara pudo notar como toda su cara se ponía colorada y su gesto de enojo se transformó en uno nervioso. Eso dejó todo aún más claro para Frisk.

-Oh, por dios- Frisk se había olvidado completamente sobre el plan de que sus hermanos se volvieran a hablar, ahora solo quería hacerle mil preguntas a Chara. -¿Todo esto era porque estabas celosa? ¿Por eso planeabas romper una amistad de toda una vida?

-¡No es así! ¡Asriel no me gusta!- Chara estaba haciendo de todo para no perder la compostura, lo menos que quería era que Asriel escuchara algo.

-Te descubriste tú sola, yo nunca dije que te gustaba.- La chica quería buscar el momento correcto para abrazar a su hermana y consolarla, repitiéndole que todo estaba bien. –No tienes que negarlo, Chara, yo-

-¿"No tienes que negarlo, Chara"? ¡Es tu pareja!- No quería admitirlo, por nada del mundo ella podría admitirlo. -¡Ni siquiera te esfuerces en negarlo!, ¡Yo lo vi!

Frisk comenzaba a comprender poco a poco la razón por la cual Chara había estado tan cambiada desde ese día. Todo era su culpa, todo porque ella no había podido decir "No" por miedo a hacerle daño a un ser querido. Tenía que arreglarlo, el como la chica se enteró a pesar de que nadie le había dicho nada podía dejarlo para después.

Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero ¿Qué tenía que decir específicamente para no empeorar las cosas?

-¡Te equivocas! A mí no me gusta Asriel- Dijo finalmente. No podía seguir guardándoselo. – Y hasta puedo estar segura de que yo no le gusto a él.

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante los siguientes segundos. Ninguna de las dos quería hablar y ni si quiera estaban segura de que debía preguntar.

-Si...- Decidió Chara ponerle fin al silencio. Esta vez hablo usando un tono de voz tranquilo, y su expresión facial era suave por primera vez en mucho tiempo. –Si en verdad no se gustan como tú dices... ¿Por qué están saliendo?

Frisk miró hacia abajo. Había intentado responder esa pregunta unas mil veces desde que habían empezado a salir y todavía no encontraba una respuesta convincente.

Pensó en Asriel unos momentos, en cómo se preocupaba por él, y en que prometió proteger su sonrisa para siempre. Luego recordó ver la manera en la que Asriel se le quedaba mirando a Chara mientras ella intentaba cocinar tiempo atrás de la confesión. Recordó cómo veía que Asriel se sonrojaba al estar con Chara y se fue distanciando de ella poco a poco. Y por último, pensó en Monster Kid, recordó como su sonrisa parecía iluminar el lugar, la vez en la que lo encontró llorando en una cueva de Waterfall y como su corazón se hizo trizas al verlo de esa forma. Frisk se preguntaba si Monster Kid la extrañaba, o si había encontrado su remplazo en Chara. Se preguntó si el chico se había preocupado por el hecho de que ella dejara de venir, y si él sintió que había hecho algo mal.

Y entonces encontró la respuesta que buscaba.

-Teníamos miedo...-Explicó Frisk sin poder mirar a los ojos a su hermana. –Miedo de hacer sufrir a las personas más importantes para nosotros. A veces cuando la gente tiene miedo simplemente se aleja, esperando no causar el mismo daño de esta forma.

Chara se quedó mirando unos segundos a la otra chica, podía ver como se estaba exponiendo de esa forma frente a ella, y no dudaba que todo eso fuera lo que su hermana sentía. Pero no estaba tan segura de que Asriel sintiese lo mismo, Frisk no lo conocía tanto como ella lo hacía, y no podía pensar en una razón para que él tuviera miedo.

Frisk por fin levantó la vista, y le vio directamente a los ojos, se acercó un poco más a ella, y le tomó de la mano para tratar de animarla.

-Nosotros cometimos muchos errores por tener miedo.- Continuó antes de que Chara pudiese protestar. –No dejes que el miedo te estorbe para obtener tu felicidad. Puedes confiar en mí. Solo dilo.

-A mí...- Empezó Chara. No quería decirlo, por nada quería admitirlo. Pero sabía que su amiga tenía razón, debía hacerlo.

Frisk le dedicó una mirada de apoyo, y le animó silenciosamente a que siguiera.

-Yo...- Chara tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Dejó de concentrarse, dejo de tener alguna preocupación en la mente y solo lo sintió, dejo que todo saliera. –A mí me gusta Asriel.

Frisk sonrió como no había sonreído en mucho tiempo. Le dio un abrazo a su hermana, el cual Chara no tuvo tiempo de corresponder porque Frisk la soltó rápidamente para ofrecerle una mirada de orgullo.

Chara le sonrió de vuelta.

-Me alegro de que lo admitieras- Dijo Frisk todavía manteniendo su sonrisa. –Ahora debes de hacer lo mismo con Asriel.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Chara se desvaneció.

-Que buena charla tuvimos, pero tengo mucha hambre.- Respondió Chara mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¡Chara!- Protestó Frisk. -¡Avanzaste mucho como para que te rindas!

-¡No puedes obligarme!- Gritó Chara mientras giraba la manija de la puerta, dispuesta a irse. -¡Nunca admitiré frente a Asriel que él me gus-

Al abrir la puerta, Chara se encontró frente a frente con Asriel, quien en ese momento tenía las mejillas muy rojas y sostenía...

Un regalo.

Chara se preguntó si el regalo era porque Frisk y Asriel cumplirían un mes de noviazgo, y luego se odio por pensar en algo como eso.

Entonces, la chica reaccionó.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado Asriel?

No, eso no importaba, no importa cuánto tiempo llevase, Chara había estado gritando todo, el debió haber escuchado.

 _Ahora él lo sabe todo._

¿Qué haría Chara ahora? Literalmente ya no podría ver a los ojos a Asriel. Se sentía tan avergonzada, estaba segura de que sus mejillas se veían mucho más rojas que un tomate.

-Hey, Chara- Empezó Asriel. –Yo...

No quería saber lo que tenía que decir, no quería escucharlo hablar. Sabía de sobra que el amor que le tenía a Asriel no era correspondido, si él en ese momento le decía las palabras que no quería oír ella se derrumbaría, no estaba lista para el rechazo.

Por eso nunca quiso decir en voz alta lo que sentía, y ahora lo había arruinado.

Sin darle tiempo a Asriel de que pudiera terminar su frase, Chara salió corriendo.

Porque si, Chara sabía que ella era una cobarde. Y nadie querría a una cobarde.

-¡Chara, Espera!- Oía a Asriel gritar detrás de ella, aunque eso no le importaba y siguió corriendo.

Y en serio, como odiaba serlo.


	9. Capítulo 9

Chara siguió corriendo a pesar de que podía escuchar como Asriel la llamaba desde el otro extremo de la casa.

Chara no pensó en parar al abandonar su casa, aun sabiendo que huir no le ayudaría a solucionar sus problemas.

Y sobre todo, Chara no dudó en dirigirse hacia Snowdin a pesar de que realmente no tenía una idea clara de que era lo que quería hacer en esos momentos.

Ya que en esos momentos, Chara no podía pensar con claridad. La chica solo podía actuar por lo que le parecía conveniente en ese momento.

¿Por qué afrontar las cosas cara a cara?

¿Por qué confrontar los problemas si huir se sentía mucho más fácil en ese instante?

Si existía alguien en el que podía confiar debía de ser Monster Kid, él siempre había sido ajeno a todo. A pesar de que la había reconfortado cuando cayó en la desesperación, nunca preguntó la razón por la que lo había hecho, ni la presionó para que le explicase sus remordimientos.

Por eso buscaba ocultarse en Monster Kid. Él también era considerado por Chara como una forma de escapar.

Y en ese momento, Chara sentía que necesitaba escapar más que nunca.

De saber que habría reaccionado así, Asriel habría traído una red.

O al menos zapatos deportivos, en esos momentos no se encontraba en las condiciones necesarias como para perseguir a Chara.

...

Al diablo con eso.

Asriel se preparaba para salir corriendo hacia donde se había dirigido Chara, no sabía si podría alcanzarla ya que esta era mucho más veloz que él pero aun así lo intentaría. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a perseguirla sintió como una mano le detenía.

-Espera, Asriel- Le detuvo Frisk. Asriel la miró extrañado, creía que ella sería una de las primeras en decirle que persiguiera a Chara ya que lo había estado presionando todos los días para que él intentara volver a hablar con su mejor amiga. –Creo que no es una buena idea que vayas a por ella en estos momentos, de seguro no tienes tus ideas claras y podrías herir más a Chara.

Asriel reflexionó unos momentos sobre lo que había dicho Frisk y en lo que él podría hacer a continuación.

A pesar de que su mejor amiga estaba enojada con él y lo había estado evitando siempre, no lograba comprender porque Chara salió corriendo de esa manera al verle, mucho menos en ese día ¿Acaso Chara lo odiaba tanto como para no querer pasar ese día tan especial junto con él hasta al punto de huir para así evitarlo?

"Eso" no funcionaría si de repente este día dejaba de tener sentido para Chara.

Porque de seguro mucha gente consideraría ridículo hacer tanto "Alboroto" si escuchaban las razones que Asriel tenía para celebrar este día, pero para él era un día bastante importante y creía que para Chara también lo era.

Quería agradecerle todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron.

Porque desde ese día, hace ya varios años, Asriel había comenzado a ser verdaderamente feliz.

Asriel pensó en esto durante un momento mientras mantenía un ceño fruncido causado por la impotencia que sentía. A lo mejor Frisk tenía razón, desde un principio fue Chara quien lo había estado evitando y no parecía tener ganas de que fuera a molestarla.

-Tal vez tienes razón, no parecía tener ganas de verme.- Se rindió Asriel después de pensar bien las cosas. No tenía sentido ir a por ella si Chara no quería que lo hiciese. –Pero no entiendo lo que dices de tener las ideas claras, llevó planeando esto desde hace mucho y lo sabes.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Frisk extrañada, le parecía raro que Asriel no hubiera empezado a desmoronarse o a preguntar miles de cosas sobre lo que había ocurrido antes, tal y como ella había creído que iba a hacer. –Debe ser muy difícil de digerir de una todo lo que acabas de escuchar ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-¿Digerir el que? ¿Acaso hablaban de algo importante?- El chico no comprendía a que se refería la chica, pensaba que todo este tiempo hablaban de que Chara no lo quería cerca por su discusión, no entendía que otras razones habrían para que ella lo evitara.

-Espera.- Frisk empezaba a comprender que estaba pasando. En un principio se sintió aliviada pero luego recordó que no habían conseguido avanzar nada en absoluto para lograr resolver el problema. -¿Lo que quieres decir es que no escuchaste absolutamente nada? Se supone que tú tienes un asombroso oído.

-Creí que sería de mala educación escuchar, es sentido común.

-Pero...- Frisk se dio una bofetada internamente, si Asriel realmente no había oído nada probablemente Chara estaba desesperada por algo que ni siquiera estaba pasando realmente. –Estabas nervioso y avergonzado cuando Chara abrió la puerta.

-Sí, no tenía mucha confianza para darle esto.- Respondió Asriel a lo que Frisk notó por primera vez que el chico llevaba una especie de regalo entre sus brazos.

-¿Se celebra algo especial hoy?

-Oh ¿No lo sabías?- Preguntó Asriel un poco más emocionado. –¡Hace 6 años Chara cayó en el subsuelo e hizo de este lugar su hogar!

Ese día Chara cumplió su sexto aniversario de cuando había caído en el subsuelo. Cada año Asriel y Chara iban a algún sitio a comer y celebrar por ser el día en el que se conocieron, pero este año el chico quería hacer algo especial para agradecerle a su mejor amiga todas las cosas buenas que había hecho por él.

Asriel miró ilusionado el regalo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro acompañada de un leve sonrojo, el cual solo le duró unos segundo al recordar que Chara seguía enojada y que era muy poco probable de que ese día pasase como lo había planeado tomando en cuenta que la chica no quería saber nada de él.

La chica notó el cambio de humor proveniente de Asriel, notando lo importante que este día era para Chara y para él. Entonces recordó la razón por la que había detenido a Asriel en primer lugar.

Frisk aún no lograba comprender del todo como es que ese chico no se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos siendo estos tan evidentes.

-Asriel, creo que debemos hablar- Empezó Frisk intentando ser lo más cordial posible para no lastimar los sentimientos del chico, esto ya había durado demasiado y debía tener un alto, no podía permitir que se estuvieran haciendo tanto daño a sí mismos.

-Creo que ya sé por dónde vas.- Le interrumpió Asriel antes de que Frisk pudiera explicarse. –Sé que últimamente he estado ocupado con este asunto y te he dejado un poco de lado pero no debes de preocuparte, después de esto podemos...

-No- Le calló Frisk. –No me refería a eso. Asriel, creo que tú y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

"¿Qué?"

-Mira, no es tu culpa, no es porque estabas ocupado con este asunto ni nada por el estilo, solo que desde que comenzó todo esto he estado pensando bastante.

"¿Qué es lo que Frisk esta diciendo?"

-Estoy segura de que no has notado esto pero tú te preocupas por Chara de una manera bastante singular y cariñosa, no sé si me explico bien.

"¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto ahora?"

-Yo acepté tu petición la otra vez porque no quería hacerte daño, aun cuando comprendía que tus sentimientos realmente no eran reales, porque no quería lastimarte en absoluto.

"..."

-Por Dios, Asriel. Por favor di algo, esto es muy difícil para mí también y me hace sentir muy nerviosa que estés tan callado...

-¿Entonces por qué?- Susurró Asriel con una voz apenas audible.

Asriel había estado mirando hacia abajo todo el tiempo mientras Frisk hablaba, la chica suponía que era porque todas esas palabras le estaban

-Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?- Dijo Frisk un poco temerosa por lo que Asriel pudiera decirle, tenía miedo de que solo estuviera empeorando las cosas. Estaba intentando con todas su fuerzas ser lo más amable posible con él para evitar un mayor daño, pero parecía no estar funcionando.

-¿Entonces por qué aceptaste?- Preguntó Asriel más fuerte que antes, levantando la mirada para así mostrar su rostro que parecía a punto de llorar -¡¿Por qué no me rechazaste cuando tenías la oportunidad para hacerlo?!

-Lo siento.- Es lo único que logró decir Frisk. Ella no debía llorar, alguien de los dos tenía que ser el fuerte aquí, resistiría por los dos.

-No deberías ilusionar a la gente de esa manera, podría parecer que de verdad está interesada en ellos- Mencionó Asriel por último mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

Frisk se arrodilló junto a él y estuvo dándole palmadas en la espalda hasta que sintió que el chico se encontraba mejor, no se sentía capaz de usar las típicas palabras que usaba ella para calmar a la gente en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto el chico estaba abrazando con fuerza el regalo que tenía en las manos pero no lo suficiente como para aplastarlo, no quería arruinar eso también.

Asriel se sentía muy mal, se sentía mareado y confuso ¿Era por qué su primer amor acababa de romperle el corazón y ahora se sentía devastado?

No, realmente era por una razón mucho menos lógica.

Asriel se sentía bastante decepcionado por el hecho de que Frisk nunca le quiso como algo más que un hermano, pero en el fondo eso le había aliviado.

Y ese era el problema.

No se encontraba ni un poco triste por lo que estaba pasando.

Y eso le asustaba.

Porque si no estaba triste por esto, significaba que Frisk no le importaba del modo romántico tanto como él creería.

Y si Frisk no le importaba del modo romántico entonces eso significaba que debía haber otra persona, esos sentimientos no debieron haber salido de la nada ¿No?

Pero ¿Quién?

-Asriel- Se atrevió por fin Frisk a hablar. –Sabes que yo no soy realmente la persona de la que estás enamorado ¿Verdad?

El chico se sobresaltó un poco al oír esto y empezó a poner un poco más de atención a lo que decía la chica, pareciera como si esta pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

-Yo sé que puede ser un poco difícil aceptarlo, en especial por el miedo que uno siente al pensar que nos haremos daño.- Empezó a explicar mientras seguía intentado calmarlo acariciando su espalda en gesto protectivo. –Pero Chara esta allá afuera y pienso que todos estos malentendidos solo han complicado la situación mucho más de lo que deberían.

"¿Chara?"

-¿Por qué mencionas a Chara en esta conversación?- Preguntó Asriel levantando un poco la cabeza después de oír lo último que había dicho su amiga.

-Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta, es demasiado obvio como para que no lo hubieras notado.- Como Asriel no parecía entender lo que Frisk decía, ella resopló y continúo. -¡Chara es la chica que te gusta!

Frisk no había sido para nada sutil, como había intentado ser en un principio, pero ¿Quién podría culparla? Ella era la persona que más estaba harta de lo lenta que iba toda esta situación.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Al oír esto, Asriel levantó la cabeza con tanta fuerza y rapidez que le dio un cabezazo a Frisk, quien solo pudo llevarse las manos hacia ese lugar para lamentarse internamente su mala suerte. –Ella es mi como mi hermana, nunca podría...

Asriel se sonrojo con la última parte y miles de pensamientos inundaron su cerebro, impidiéndole terminar la frase.

Pensó en cómo eran las cosas un tiempo atrás. En cómo había veces en las que Asriel observaba en silencio como Chara dormía cuando este no podía hacerlo. En cómo disfrutaba de verle cocinar, en especial al pensar que un pedazo de lo que ella preparaba iba a ser para él. En cómo le preocupaba el hecho de que no quisiera salir de casa para convivir con los demás, pero que muy en el fondo esto le agradaba al tenerla solo para él. En cómo cada vez se fijaba más en la encantadora sonrisa de la chica y la forma en la que un sonrojo aparecía rápidamente en su rostro cuando esta era dedicada a él.

También recordó cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de esto, no quería aceptarlo, Chara siempre había sido considerada como su propia hermana y nunca creyó que podría haber algo mayor a eso, todo el mundo los reconocía como hermanos y estaba seguro de que su mejor amiga lo veía de la misma forma, como un hermano. Así eran felices, y él no quería arruinar nada de eso, no quería que esas sonrisas en el rostro de Chara se desvanecieran.

Lo negaba constantemente mientras apartaba la mirada al mismo tiempo que hacía lo mismo con sus pensamientos. Un día, al apartar la mirada se encontró con ella.

Con Frisk.

O lo que sería una vía de escape para Asriel.

Porque eso era algo que tenían en común él y Chara. A ambos les encantaba escapar de sus problemas en lugar de enfrentarlos.

Y todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia su mejor amiga, fueron dirigidos hacia la otra chica. Uno no puede salir lastimado si realmente no se tienen sentimientos ¿No?

De ese modo toda memoria acerca de lo que sentía hacia Chara se fue desvaneciendo de su cerebro en forma de medida de auto-defensa, convirtiéndose en pensamientos basados en los falsos sentimientos que sentía por Frisk, estos tan bien fingidos que hasta el mismo Asriel se los había creído.

Y con todos estos recuerdos, que de repente aparecían en su mente, Asriel no pudo completar la frase que estaba diciendo.

-Ella es como mi hermana, nunca podría...- Intentó decir de nuevo el chico. –Yo nunca podría...

Frisk no quería responder nada todavía, entendía que Asriel debía procesar todo muy claramente para que él pudiera encontrar en su interior los verdaderos sentimientos que había estado ocultando.

-¿Yo podría?- Se rindió Asriel, recapacitando por fin en todo lo que había pasado, tanto en el tiempo en el que había estado pensando como en las últimas semanas en los que habían actuado como dos niños inmaduros por el simple hecho de que él había actuado como un completo imbécil y muy borde, y como Chara había decidido huir de todo para así ocultar sus sentimientos. –Realmente lo hice ¿No es así? Aun así tú fuiste la única en darte cuenta, hasta mucho antes que yo.

-Solo ocupabas algo de motivación- Lo animó Frisk, quien empezaba a creer que desde ese momento las cosas por fin mejorarían ya que al menos uno de los dos había aceptado sus sentimientos. –Que alguien te convenciera de que no era algo malo.

-No es como si importara justo ahora lo que yo piense o no, Chara sigue molesta conmigo por una razón que ni siquiera logro entender del todo- Se lamentó Asriel al volver a la realidad de hace unos momentos. –Ni siquiera tengo la menor idea hacia donde huyó Chara, y debo dejar todo listo para esta tarde o si no mi plan de reconciliación no funcionará.

-¿En serio todavía no sabes que ella está molesta porque...- Frisk decidió parar ahí sabiendo que ya había acelerado bastante las cosas cuando ni siquiera le correspondía a ella hacerlo. –Y sobe lo de tu plan de reconciliación supongo que te refieres al gran proyecto que llevas planificando todo este tiempo.

Asriel asintió emocionado de nuevo por el tema de la sorpresa que llevaba planificando para ese día desde hace algunas semanas, recordando que la principal razón por la que había ido ahí era para pedirle a la chica su ayuda para los últimos detalles y la acomodación de las cosas en las ruinas, así como distraer a Chara en caso de emergencias.

-Puedo ayudar si quieres- Dijo la chica leyendo la expresión de Asriel. –Sé que el único sitio que a mi predecible hermana se le ocurriría ir en estos momentos sería al lado de Monster Kid.

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Frisk probablemente estaría pegada en la pared con docenas de flechas clavadas en su cuerpo. Asriel solo podía mirarla con el ceño fruncido en su rostro con una combinación de tristeza como si la chica le hubiera dicho que su peor enemigo había atropellado a su perro. A Frisk obviamente no le gustaba que Monster Kid se hubiera vuelto mucho más cercana a Chara, aún más cuando ella no se había podido acercar a Monster Kid últimamente, pero en el fondo estaba contenta al ver que su hermana se había abierto a alguien y parecía confiar en los demás otra vez.

-Aunque si deseas que te ayude debes de explicarme con claridad que es exactamente "eso", solo me has dado pistas y puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones por lo que me has contado pero necesito que me digas con claridad que es exactamente lo que llevas planeado.

Así fue como Asriel empezó a contarle todas las cosas que el chico había estado planificando desde hace ya varias semanas, mientras la chica se convencía poco a poco que esto realmente serviría para que Chara dejase de estar molesta para que los dos pudieran hablar tranquilamente después de tanto problema. Hablaron un rato sobre las cosas que le tocaría hacer a cada uno, pusieron horarios y puntos de encuentro, y cuando la situación quedo completamente establecida por ambos se pusieron en marcha para así llevar a cabo todo su objetivo de la forma en la que todos salieran ganando.

Después de todo ya habían estado esperando bastante por ese día, nada debía impedir que todo se realizara a la perfección.

Así que Frisk, solo por esta vez, estaba preparada para dejar de lado su actitud de "niña buena" por si Chara comenzaba a no poner de su parte para que el plan funcionara.


	10. Capítulo 10

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Frisk había estado yendo de un lado hacia otro durante todo el día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Se encontraba algo preocupada de que por estar perdiendo el tiempo repitiendo el plan numerosas veces se estuviera haciendo muy tarde y al final no hubiera el tiempo suficiente como para llevar a cabo todo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Las cosas ya estaban bien colocadas en "Home", ese extraño lugar al que les gustaba ir Chara y Asriel de vez en cuando a jugar y pasar el rato, a pesar de que a Frisk siempre le había causado escalofríos estar ahí por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender. Asriel hablaba de cómo era el lugar indicado para que todo pasara ya que fue el sitio en donde ellos se conocieron por primera vez y eso ayudaría a traer buenos recuerdos para aliviar la tensión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Ya que habían llevado todas las cosas necesarias para empezar, Asriel le dijo a Frisk que él junto con sus padres se encargarían de acomodar todo para que pudiera estar listo, y que ella debía encargarse de investigar de quien se había vuelto amiga Chara para invitarlos a la celebración, después de esto debía traer a la chica hacia las ruinas con la excusa de que Asriel quería hablar con ella para disculparse (Aunque no era tanto una excusa ya que realmente es lo que iba a hacer)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Lo difícil sería convencer a la chica de ir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Frisk había estado paseando alrededor de Snowdin buscando de quien se podría haber vuelto cercano a Chara, no estaba segura de con qué tipo de gente conviviría ya que nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie más que no fuera Asriel o ella. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Admitía que estaba dando algunas vueltas inútiles con la esperanza de encontrarse a Monster Kid por algún sitio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Solo para hablar de Chara, por supuesto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Al final se cansó de actuar como acosadora de todos los monstruos en Snowdin y decidió ir a hablar con alguien para preguntar directamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Como supuso, Chara se había hecho amiga de Papyrus (Era muy difícil estar en Snowdin constantemente sin hacerse amiga de Papyrus) y por ende de Sans, quienes aceptaron gustosos el venir a la fiesta sorpresa que Asriel había organizado este día, el cual lo llamaba Proyecto "eso" por alguna extraña razón que no quería explicarle, y los hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo en repartir algunas invitaciones a otros amigos los cuales no vivían en Snowdin mientras Frisk terminaba todo lo que le faltaba por hacer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-No te preocupes, pequeño humano ¡El gran Papyrus tiene un radar interno de amigos! ¡Buscaré a mi gran grupo de fans para que venga a la fiesta de la cabra humana!- Exclamó orgulloso el más alto de los dos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Sip, asegúrate de que el espacio sea lo suficientemente grande para el gran número de fans de Paps, no quisiéramos que la chica cabra este apretada entre tantos monstruos- Añadió rápidamente Sans claramente bromeando, aunque Papyrus no pareció darse cuenta de esto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¿Chica cabra humana?- Preguntó extraña Frisk por este extraño apodo el cual le habían otorgado a su hermana, a lo que Papyrus se rascó confuso la cabeza mientras el hermano mayor parecía intentar aguantar la risa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Sans ¿No habías dicho que esa chica que parece humana es hermana del niño cabra que es hijo del rey?- Preguntó Papyrus extrañado a su hermano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Lo es, ella misma lo dijo- Respondió con una gran sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Frisk empezó a reír un poco fuerte interrumpiendo a ambos hermanos, podía entender perfectamente como hasta alguien tan antisocial como Chara no pudiera evitar hacerse amiga de este par que lograba hacerte reír sin ni siquiera intentarlo, cosas como estas te aumentan el ánimo completamente no importa que y suponía que su hermana apreciaba esto, en especial en estos últimos días./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Después de charlar durante un rato los hermanos se retiraron y Frisk decidió volver a ponerse en su labor de encontrar a Chara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Aunque ella ya sabía dónde se encontraba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Se dirigió lentamente hacia donde recordaba que estaba la casa de Monster Kid mientras pensaba como podía convencer a su hermana de que fuera al encuentro sin que sospechara nada sobre la sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera decidir entre la fuerza física o manipulación mental pudo divisar desde la distancia como su mejor amigo se encontraba en frente del hotel mientras parecía comprobar que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor como si estuviera en una misión secreta de alto rango./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¡Monster Kid!- Gritó Frisk llamando su atención, a lo que el chico volteó sobresaltado al lugar del que había provenido el sonido para sonreír automáticamente al ver a su mejor amiga después de mucho tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¡Frisk!- Corrió hacia la chica (Esta vez cuidando de sus pasos para intentar no caerse) olvidando por completo que hace algunos segundos parecía no querer ser visto por nadie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Estoy buscando a Chara, escuché que ustedes dos se llevan bien últimamente ¿La has visto?- Preguntó Frisk dedicándole la sonrisa más grande que tenía, tratando de ocultar el ceño fruncido que tenía interiormente al preguntar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Monster Kid dudó si debía decirle algo a Frisk. Era su mejor amiga, pero Chara le había pedido explícitamente que la dejara ocultarse en su casa al menos por un tiempo. Sabía que el problema no era realmente con Frisk, pero podría contarle algo a Asriel y el chico monstruo no quería decepcionar a su nueva amiga después de que esta confiara tanto en él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Pero realmente era difícil negarle algo a esa sonrisa tan amable que Frisk le estaba dedicando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Al final sintió que lo correcto era no decírselo, al menos hasta que Chara se encontrara mejor y dispuesta a hablar con alguien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¿C-Chara? No la he visto hoy, ahora que lo mencionas- Intentó decir sin tartamudear ni dar ninguna señal de estar mintiendo, lo cual era algo que a Monster Kid se le daba fatal por ser siempre tan sincero en todo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Frisk sabía que estaba mintiendo, podía leer a ese chico como un libro abierto. Aunque no le gustaba hacerlo, tendría que poner un poco de presión en él para que pudiera decirle donde se encontraba su hermana por las buenas, realmente no quería ponerse agresiva con Monster Kid./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¿No la estas ocultando?- Preguntó más directa usando un tono de tristeza en la voz, pero sin quitar la sonrisa en ningún momento. -¿Podrías decírmelo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Eh, no lo sé- Respondió Monster Kid quien cada vez se ponía más nervioso y ya ni siquiera estaba pensando bien en lo que estaba respondiendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¿Por favor?- Preguntó una vez más, esta vez abriendo sus ojos, como pocas veces hacía, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Está bien- Dijo sonriendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Monster Kid se preguntaba que rayos había pasado como para que las cosas hubieran cavado de esa manera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¡Espera!- Paró Frisk a Monster Kid, quien ya se dirigía hacia su casa. -Creo que es importante que sepas acerca de que ha estado pasando últimamente, tomando en cuenta que has estado cuidando de Chara. Te contaré cosas que Chara no sabe, debes prometerme no contarle nada de esto a ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¿Por qué más promesas de mentir?- Preguntó agotado de una manera que se hizo pensar a Chara que estaba escuchando a la persona más pura del universo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Descuida, yo me encargo de todo.- Le tranquilizó sonriendo, a lo que Monster Kid, todavía un poco inseguro, le devolvió la sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Frisk empezó a contarle la historia desde donde ella pensaba que había sido el principio, saltándose algunas partes como pensamientos personales o cosas que creía que el chico no debería saber (Como cosas que le hacían quedar mal a ella, porque lo que menos quería era complicar su relación con Monster Kid al intentar solucionar la de otros). La chica se sintió algo decepcionada de que al momento de mencionar la corta relación que tuvo con Asriel, a Monster Kid solo se le ocurriera poner un gesto de sorpresa mientras miraba hacia abajo susurrando "Con que por esto Chara actuaba de esa manera" para luego volver a la normalidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Cuando terminó de contar la historia hasta lo que tenían preparado ella y Asriel para que ellos dos pudieran volver a ser como antes (Frisk habría agregado el "Y tal vez algo más" pero sabía que si su hermano o su hermana se enteraran de que había dicho algo como eso se enojarían con ella), le dio algo de tiempo a Monster Kid para que pudiera procesar todo correctamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Entonces en resumen empezaste una relación no amorosa por ninguno de los dos lados, haciendo que eso lastimara a tu hermana y la perfecta relación que ellos tenían gracias a la insensibilidad e ignorancia de Asriel, y la terquedad y frialdad de Chara.- Resumió perfectamente Monster Kid./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Si lo dices así suena muy ridículo sabes- Se encogió de hombros la chica, porque realmente así había sido. Ridículo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Lo que no entendí es porque empezaste a salir con Asriel si tú no lo querías de esa forma y sabías que él tampoco lo hacía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Es una historia bastante larga que contiene poesía y palabras que podrían incluirse en un libro sobre la autoestima.- Frisk estaba cansada de haber tenido que contar esa historia 2 veces en el mismo día como para tener que repetirla. –Solo digamos que no quería lastimarlo por lo que él creía que eran sus sentimientos, mirando en retrospectiva fue bastante estúpido, pero mirando en retrospectiva supongo que todo parece más fácil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Monster Kid asintió levemente como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con lo que Frisk estaba diciendo. La chica se encontraba algo preocupada ya que desde hace rato su mejor amigo no se encontraba sonriendo, como era típico en él, y mantenía un ceño de duda y sorpresa constantemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Chara está tratando de refugiarse en mi casa. Deberíamos ir antes de que recuerde que debía guardar el secreto por ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Monster Kid la encaminó hacia donde se encontraba su casa, caminando unos pasos más adelantes que ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica lo estaba siguiendo volteó hacia en frente y siguió sin decir otra palabra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Frisk no quería sentir como que de alguna forma había decepcionado a Monster Kid./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Al entrar a la casa de su mejor amigo pudo encontrar a plena a vista a Chara, quien se encontraba bebiendo lo que parecía ser un chocolate caliente desde la taza que normalmente ella agarraba cuando iba a ese lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Cuando Chara vio que Monster Kid entraba por la puerta seguida por Frisk casi escupe el chocolate caliente en esas bonitas almohadas de decoración que estaban en el suelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¡Monster Kid!- Le reprochó Chara al ver que el chico había expuesto donde estaba escondida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-No me dejo alternativa, lo siento. Es muy convincente.- Trató de justificarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-No lo dudo...- Respondió Chara mirando a Frisk, quien mantenía una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, mientras se preguntaba qué clase de maniobras controladoras había efectuado sobre Monster Kid./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Me alegró que no lo hagas, así podré convencerte a ti también- Dijo Frisk manteniendo su implacable sonrisa, esperando no tener que usar otras medidas para que ella estuviera de acuerdo en ir con Asriel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¿Convencerme de hacer qué?- Preguntó Chara cada vez menos confiada de que Frisk estuviera allí planeando algo bueno./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Te conseguí un encuentro con Asriel en las ruinas para que arreglen sus problemas ¿No es- Frisk no pudo terminar la frase ya que Chara le había lanzado una almohada hacia su cara esperando que se callase./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-No voy a ir, no quiero saber nada de él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Pero Asriel en verdad quiere verte, y esto ya durado demasiado ¡Me estoy cansando de que siempre se la pasen los dos huyendo de este problema!- Le reclamó Frisk poniéndose en frente de su hermana, quien solo miraba para el suelo evitando hacer contacto visual con nadie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Chicas, no deberían gritar.-Intentó intervenir Monster Kid tratando de que el ambiente no fuera tan pesado, lo último que quería era que ellas pelearan, y peor.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Que le obligaran a elegir entre una de ellas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¿Crees que yo disfruto estar así? Me gustaría estar como antes más que nada, pero ¿Adivina qué? ¡Después de lo que me hiciste decir creo que ya no se va a poder!- Chara alzó la voz como hace mucho que no lo hacía. Normalmente ella era una persona muy tranquila que no tenía motivos para enojarse, y cuando los tenía sabía mantener la calma por lo cual que ella empezara a gritar sorprendió bastante a Frisk. Definitivamente esta historia la había estresado bastante como para cambiarla de esta manera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Por favor, ustedes no son así.- Monster Kid ya no hallaba la manera de tranquilizarlas, debían trabajar juntos si querían que todo se solucionase, no pelear de esta manera. –Si tan solo todos nosotros-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¿Por qué me estas echando la culpa? ¡Todo lo que hice fue para tratar de ayudarlos!- Interrumpió la chica de pelo oscuro, la cual no estaba escuchando a su mejor amigo. -¡Como si quisiera poner todo mi tiempo libre para dedicarme a solucionar sus-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¡Chicas!- Se escuchó un grito proveniente del chico el cual hizo que tanto Frisk y Chara de quedaran calladas, notablemente impactadas por lo que había pasado. Cuando Monter Kid notó como le estaban mirando descubrió que había gritado, algo avergonzado respiró por unos segundos tratando de tranquilizarse, y empezó a hablar sabiendo que tenía la completa atención de las chicas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-No hay que pelear. Frisk, si vas a pedirle algo a tu hermana que sea amablemente, nunca conseguirás nada regañándola.- Frisk asintió rápidamente, claramente avergonzada por dejar notar un lado tan hostil suyo ante Monster Kid y que este tuviera que corregirle. –Y Chara, no debes de echarle la culpa a las demás personas para sentirse mejor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Chara se sobresaltó un poco cuando dijo su nombre, era la primera vez que veía a Monster Kid tan serio. Asintió igual que lo había hecho su hermana, se sintió un poco mal por el hecho de que el chico tenía razón, ella solo buscaba a alguien a quien culpar en lugar de estar intentando solucionar las cosas, pensó en toda esa gente que le había ayudado y ella solo les había dado la espalda para sumergirse en un estado de auto-depresión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Lo siento.- Susurró Chara dirigiéndose tanto a Frisk como a Monster Kid. –Pero hoy no tengo muchas ganas de ver a Asriel, no estoy segura de que resistiría. Tal vez mañana sea un mejor día para intentarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-No.- Dijeron Frisk y Monster Kid al mismo tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Admito que yo estoy equivocada, pero no me pueden obligar a salir.- Se quejó la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Los mejores amigos se dedicaron una mirada cómplice que no le gustó nada a Chara, para después mirar a la chica y acercarse lentamente a ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¿Chicos?- Preguntó temerosa Chara mientras retrocedía lentamente hasta que sintió como su espalda chocaba contra una pared./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¿Asriel? Ya llegamos- Gritó la chica al llegar a las ruinas, se encontraban en ese momento en un lugar con muchas hojas rojas (Las cuales nadie sabe cómo habían llegado ahí) un poco más delante de "Home", que era el sitio donde Asriel les había dicho que estaría./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Creo que ya deberíamos desatarla.- Le dijo Monster Kid desde atrás mientras veía retorcerse a Frisk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Frisk desató a su hermana de sus ataduras, al fin y al cabo ya no podría escaparse, y Asriel no tardaría en llegar, si él viera cual era el método en el que la chica había sido arrastrada hacia allí se deprimiría o enojaría con ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Eso fue caer muy bajo.- Dijo Chara mientras se estiraba para desentumecer sus músculos, a lo que Frisk solo se encogió de hombros y Monster Kid soltó una pequeña risa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"De repente un ruido vino desde un pilar del fondo de la habitación en la que estaban, haciendo que los chicos voltearan hacia dónde provino, descubriendo que Asriel estaba detrás de este pilar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Me quedé dormido esperando.- Explicó al ver que los chicos se le quedaron viendo extrañados, entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de Chara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Chara.- Asriel caminó rápido hacia donde se encontraba la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían encontrado para hablar con ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Chara retrocedió como acto de reflejo, lo cual hizo que la sonrisa de Asriel desapareciera. De repente un silencio incomodo se sembró en toda la sala./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Asriel no tenía ni idea de que debía decir en esos momentos para iniciar una conversación, Chara ni siquiera quería estar en ese lugar, Frisk creía que uno de los dos debía dar el primer paso, y Monster Kid no creía que debía interferir en esta situación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Chara parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí, se quedó estática mirando hacia algún punto en el suelo, buscando la manera de distraerse. Asriel notaba los nervios dentro de su mejor amiga./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Asriel carraspeó llamando la atención de todos. Miró por el costado a Frisk, quien entendió al instante que quería que se retirase, la chica le dijo con la mirada a Monster Kid que deberían apartarse de ahí. Frisk se fue hacia una esquina distante donde podría escuchar todo (Pero Asriel no tenía por qué saberlo) seguida por Monster Kid./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¿No deberíamos simplemente irnos de esta habitación para dejarlos a solas?- Preguntó Monster Kid extrañado al ver que su mejor amiga se acomodaba para ver a Chara y Asriel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-¿Y dejar que ellos dos se las arreglen solos y vuelvan a arruinarlo? No, gracias.- Frisk le dio un espacio a su mejor amigo para que se acomodara junto a ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Ya que ellos dos se encontraban solos (O eso era lo que pensaba Asriel) se quedó mirando fijamente a Chara, dudando si debía seguir o simplemente debía dar media vuelta y dejar todo como estaba ya que Chara ni siquiera parecía querer estar ahí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Chara no había querido hacerlo pero, durante un pequeño instante, miró directamente a los ojos de Asriel, quien pudo leer su expresión y sentía como si pudiera leer lo que la chica estaba pensando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Quería que diera el primer paso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Quería que el chico tratara de arreglar lo que había pasado, ella no tenía la valentía para hacerlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Pensó en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, en como todo era perfecto cada vez que tenía a su mejor amiga a su lado. Luego recordó la razón por la que se empezaron a distanciar, y reconoció que realmente había sido su culpa en un primer lugar. No sabía si todo iba a salir como él lo había planeado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si la chica lo iba a aceptar o si correspondía sus sentimientos, pero al ver la mirada de la chica descubrió que en verdad valía la pena intentarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"Asriel intentó temeroso agarrar la mano de su mejor amiga, más por el hecho de que tenía miedo de que ella escapara, quien a su vez la apartó un poco desconfiada. Asriel volvió a probar tomar su mano, y esta vez la chica aflojó un poco, dejando que el chico la sujetara firmemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="es-419" style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: #580A;"-Chara.- Empezó a hablar firmemente. –Necesito decirte algo. Y esta vez no vale decir que no quieres saberlo./span/p 


	11. Capítulo 11

Chara recordó todas esas veces en las que había llamado "bebé llorón" a Asriel.

Recordó todas esas veces que en la madrugada él la despertaba llorando porque había tenido una pesadilla y no quería dormir solo.

No podía creer que ese chico era el mismo que estaba en frente de ella, que estaba enfrentando de cara a sus problemas y miedos.

¿Cuándo fue que maduro tanto? De repente sentía que Asriel había crecido más de lo que había pensado, y que ella se estaba quedando bastante atrás en comparación.

En el momento en el que Asriel se dio cuenta de que Chara le estaba mirando fijamente, se empezó a poner algo nervioso, su rostro seguro cambió a uno inquieto.

-De seguro te estas preguntando porque te traje aquí.- Habló mucho menos seguro que antes.

-No realmente.- Respondió Chara de forma vacilona, siempre le había gustado molestar a Asriel de esta manera, aunque lo realmente lo decía porque no quería alargar las cosas más de lo necesario.

-E-espera, yo tengo una nota- Dijo mientras empezaba a buscar frenéticamente algo en sus bolsillos, sin éxito al parecer.

-Tú tienes la nota, ¿no es así?- Preguntó a la distancia Monster Kid, tratando de asegurarse que los otros dos no les escucharan.

-Por supuesto.- Frisk le mostró un papel arrugado en donde parecía venir un discurso. -¿Crees que esto le hubiera ayudado en algo?

-Asriel, no quiero saber nada de lo que estés a punto de decirme.- Continuó Chara, quien quería que todo esto se acabara rápido, conociendo a Asriel probablemente hubiera preparado un discurso y todo para parecer lo menos cruel posible. –Así que no debes preocuparte por disculparte si te hace sentir incómodo.

-¿Por qué esta chica debe hacerse la difícil?- Exclamó enojada Frisk, no podía creer que se habían esforzado tanto para este momento y Chara no quisiera cooperar.

-Frisk, nos van a oír.- Intentó callarle Monster Kid.

-No, tengo que hacer esto.- Asriel agarró a Chara de los hombros firmemente, acercándola a él. La chica, algo exaltada, solo podía quedarse ahí escuchando.

-Chara, lo siento por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. No quería que eso nos distanciara de esta manera.- Dijo el chico casi gritando. Chara estaba bastante sorprendida, no se le había ocurrido que eso era de lo que quería hablar Asriel, su cerebro solo asumió que la había citado para rechazarla después de lo que escuchó esa mañana.

-Realmente lamento haberte ignorado cuando yo sabía que me necesitabas.- Continuó Asriel al ver que su mejor amiga no parecía entender lo que estaba diciendo. –Lamento si te hirió el hecho de que ya no pasaba demasiado tiempo contigo o si de repente ya no te felicitaba por tus deliciosos pasteles. Quería apartarme lo más que pudiera para no terminar dañado, y al final la persona a la que terminó perjudicando todo esto fue a ti, a una persona tan importante para mí.

-Asriel...- Fue lo único que pudo vocalizar después de escuchar todo esto. Ver el rostro herido de Asriel solo le hizo sentir peor, pensar que durante estas últimas semanas ella había creído que era la única que estaba sufriendo con eso, ahora ese pensamiento se le hacía algo sumamente egoísta.

-No tenía idea de cómo te sentías, también es mi culpa. En ningún momento te dije que estaba dolida, esperé a que tú lo notaras solo, y me enojé cuando no lo hiciste.- Chara llevó su mano izquierda hasta una de las mejillas del chico como un gesto cariñoso. No quería ver a Asriel triste, mucho menos si esta vez había sido su culpa. –Pero yo nunca querría hacerte daño, ¿por qué decidiste alejarte? ¿Acaso yo hice algo malo o-?

-No hiciste nada malo descuida, eran solo cosas mías sin sentido- Se apresuró en decir para así no hacer sentir mal a la chica, lo que menos quería era sacar aún más malentendidos al intentar arreglar los que ya había entre ellos dos.

Asriel se fijó como aún Chara no parecía convencida del todo de sus palabras, y pensó si ese era el momento correcto para decirle lo que de verdad pensaba. No sabía si se encontraba psicológicamente preparado en ese momento, lo que si sabía era que probablemente se desplomaría completamente si su mejor amiga lo rechazaba.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta.

¿Cómo era que el problema principal había empezado?

Él tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de ser rechazado y salir herido, y por culpa de todo eso, había dañado a su mejor amiga, la persona a la que había prometido proteger. Ahora la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad, Chara le estaba perdonando, no podía dejar que las cosas volvieran a estropearse.

Aunque Chara lo rechazase no le importaba, la conquistaría y haría que se enamorara de él. Nunca la volvería apartar, y mientras ella le permitiera hacerlo, estaría a su lado hasta el fin de sus días.

-Chara, hay algo en esta historia que no te he dicho.- Continuó Asriel intentando que no se notara tanto el sonrojo que se encontraba al rojo vivo. Miró directamente a los ojos a la chica, al punto al que creyó ver que sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente.

Con un poco de nervios, con ambas manos agarró las de la chica y las atrajo hacia su pecho mientras las sujetaba firmemente.

La chica creía completamente que su hora había llegado, a pesar de haber intentado aplazarlo lo más que podía, esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Era imposible que Asriel no hubiera escuchado su conversación con Frisk, conociendo su oído superior al humano probablemente podía haber oído desde su propia habitación (No es como si estuvieran susurrando, de hecho terminaron gritando a medida en la que la conversación fue avanzando), había llegado el momento en el que Asriel iba a rechazarla tratando de no dañar sus sentimientos ahora que por fin se habían reconciliado.

Chara intentó quitar sus manos del agarre de su mejor amigo, no necesitaba su compasión, pero en el intentó solo consiguió que Asriel las sujetara mucho más fuerte que antes.

-La verdadera razón por la que me aparté de ti era porque empezaba a sentir emociones que me daban algo de miedo.- Empezó a hablar Asriel antes de que a Chara se le ocurriese volver a hablar o intentar irse. Sabía que si no iba directo al grano la chica no entendería de qué estaba hablando. -Yo entendí que me estaba enamorando de ti, y sentía miedo del rechazo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué era lo que Asriel acaba de decir?"

-¿Qué?- Pensó Chara en voz alta sin parecer entender las palabras de Asriel, se le hizo todo tan irreal que hasta llego a pensar que realmente solo se encontraba soñando y todavía estaba en cama, en cualquier momento despertaría, y se daría cuenta de que todo había sido una ilusión causada por su ya dañada autoestima.

-Sé que seguramente estás sorprendida, sinceramente yo me di cuenta en la mañana. Pero es la verdad.- Asriel empezaba a divagar un poco, carcomido por los nervios que de pronto comenzaba a sentir, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que todo eso había sido una mala idea.

Chara seguía petrificada, no se movía ni hablaba. Asriel empezaba a quedarse sin ideas.

-¿Podrías decir algo?- Continuó nervioso. –Recházame aunque sea pero, por favor, no quiero que esto te preocupe mucho.

-L-lo siento.- Pudo por fin decir Chara, entre varios balbuceos que no significaban nada. –Realmente no lo esperaba en lo más mínimo.

Un silencio se generó en la habitación. Asriel estaba esperando el rechazo de un momento a otro, preguntándose si debía decir algo más. Chara se preguntaba porque el chico lucía tan inseguro, ¿no había escuchado acaso su conversación con Frisk? Sin embargo, los dos chicos que escuchaban desde la distancia se preguntaban porque Chara no respondía nada a pesar de corresponder los sentimientos del chico cabra.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no ha respondido nada?- Preguntaba extrañado Monster Kid a su compañera.

-No crees que planea rechazarlo, ¿verdad?- Frisk no quería pensar en esa probabilidad, su hermana no era tan tonta como para hacer algo tan drástico.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Chara solo había una cosa.

"¿Debería confesarme otra vez?"

Técnicamente ya lo había hecho antes, aunque ahora empezaba a dudar que Asriel hubiera escuchado algo por alguna extraña razón. Entonces eso le daba la total libertad de rechazar o aceptar a Asriel.

¿Qué pasaría si se volvía a confesar a Asriel?

Podrían estar juntos como una pareja, todo volvería a ser como antes pero tal vez hasta mejor. Podrían besarse, decirse palabras muy cursis de las cuales se sentirían avergonzados, y luego se burlarían de ellas.

¿No era eso lo que Chara siempre había soñado?

Podrían vivir la vida de ensueño, podrían ser la pareja perfecta.

O podrían no serlo.

Y si llegaran a serlo, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría toda esa felicidad?

Si llegaran a terminar todo se volvería mucho peor, ya no podrían mirarse la cara, y eso solo si terminaban en buenos términos.

Si lo rechazaba volverían a ser mejores amigos, puede que al principio hasta resulte incómodo, pero con el paso del tiempo todo estaría normal.

¿Pero realmente estaría conforme con eso? No solo por su parte, sino que viviría toda su vida pensando en cómo ella sabía lo que los dos sentían y no había dicho nada. Al pensarlo de ese modo solo le parecían pensamientos egoístas e inmaduros que provenían de la parte de mi alma que no quería volver a salir herida.

-No tienes que responder ahora.- Mencionó Asriel al ver que Chara seguía sin decir nada. –Solo quería que supieras lo que siento por ti, no es que te esté obligando a aceptarlos por la fuerza ni nada por el estilo.

-Y sé que te costó mucho perdonarme, está bien si después de todo lo que paso ya no me consideras la persona más importante en tu vida.- Siguió diciendo mientras acariciaba suavemente las manos de la chica. –Si quieres seguir en el cuarto de Frisk, no hay ningún problema. Si prefieres pasar tu tiempo con ese dinosaurio amarillo que por alguna razón le cae bien a todo el mundo excepto a mí, está bien.

-¿Dinosaurio amarillo? No se referirá a mí, ¿cierto?- Preguntó extraña Monster Kid al escuchar él extraño apodo puesto por Asriel.

-No, seguramente se refiera a otro dinosaurio amarillo.- Respondió Frisk riendo por la expresión de reproche que se había formado en la cara de su mejor amigo mientras este susurraba varias veces cosas como "Yo no soy un dinosaurio".

Chara se quedó mirando a Asriel unos segundos mientras decidía que hacer. Vio como sus ojos que la miraban desprendían un enorme cariño, como sus manos sujetaban todavía las suyas y las apretaba fuerte contra él en forma protectiva. Vio como cada gesto que él hacía parecía querer brindarle confianza, pero Chara pudo ver la realidad, Asriel se encontraba nervioso, inseguro, tenía miedo, ¿por qué se molestaba en pretender todo lo contrario?

La respuesta era simple, por ella.

-No.- Dijo Chara sorprendiendo a Asriel por la seriedad en la que dijo estas palabras ¿"No" qué? La chica retiró una de sus manos para llevarla a la mejilla del otro, y empezar a acariciarla suavemente, gesto que relajó al chico. –Quiero responderte. Te mereces una respuesta.

Asriel estaba un poco más calmado, no sabía si Chara lo rechazaría o lo aceptaría pero en esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad, su mente estaba concentrada en la mano de la chica que estaba en frente de él, que en ese momento se encontraba en su mejilla.

-Asriel, desde el día en el que te conocí te convertiste en la persona más importante de mi vida, eres mi mejor amigo, y somos tan cercanos que la gente nos considera hasta hermanos. Y durante mucho tiempo yo también lo consideré así.- La cara de Asriel se transformó en una mueca, nunca le había gustado que los llamaran "hermanos". El odio había sido tan grande que los dos fueron explícitamente con sus padres a pedirles que no los llamaran de esa manera, y aunque estaban un poco extrañados decidieron aceptar lo que sus hijos les pedían.- Yo realmente quería que las cosas se quedaran de esa forma, pero un día me di cuenta de que era inevitable. Se convirtió en algo inevitable por todas esas veces en las que me quedaba viendo cómo te reías, como me quedaba a tú lado y te consolaba después de todas esas noches de pesadillas donde no parabas de llorar y pensaba en como desearía poder protegerte por toda mi vida, o como al empezar una nueva receta pensaba en tus halagos y tu hermosa sonrisa mientras comía lo que yo había preparado. Me di cuenta de que yo no quería ser solo tu amiga, quería que tus pensamientos estuvieran inundados de mí, quería que me vieras y pensaras que no había otra persona más importante para ti, quería que tú me vieras como yo te veía a ti.

Asriel no podía creer todas las cosas que estaba escuchando, ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado dando vueltas en círculos de esa manera? Siendo presos del miedo, aun cuando después de todo ese tiempo _, ellos siempre se habían visto mutuamente de la misma forma._

-¿E-eso significa qué...?- Intentó hablar el chico entre balbuceos pero sentía tanta felicidad en su alma que a penas y podía pensar en algo aparte de lo bella que se veía Chara con ese ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan lento?!- La mano de Chara, que todavía se encontraba en su mejilla, cambió de posición hasta llegar a la oreja del chico para jalarla con fuerza en forma de regaño. -¡Obviamente significa que me gustas y siempre lo hiciste! No arruines el-

Chara no pudo terminar su oración ya que unos brazos habían rodeado rápidamente su cuerpo, dejándola sin habla al ver el dulce abrazo que estaba recibiendo por parte de Asriel. Chara no podía evitar notar que el chico estaba temblando, y sentía que probablemente también se encontraba llorando a pesar de no poder ver su rostro. Tímidamente, comenzó a corresponder el abrazo.

Asriel solo podía sentir como el cuerpo de Chara encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, como si ellos dos hubieran nacido el uno para el otro.

Se quedaron así durante un rato, los dos disfrutaban de ese momento de paz que surcaba en el ambiente y en sus corazones. Asriel fue en primero en soltarse, a lo que la chica siguió esto disgustada, ella no quería romper el abrazo. El chico sujetó su barbilla para levantarle la mirada, indicándole que debía verle a los ojos (Chara odiaba el estirón que Asriel había dado, en su niñez la chica siempre había sido más alta y le gustaba regodearse con eso), no había signos de llanto en su rostro, solo le miraba con infinito cariño y ternura.

Iba a preguntar por este gesto cuando, de un momento a otro, Asriel se había acercado rápidamente a su cara.

Le estaba dando un beso.

Chara se puso un poco rígida al principio por la sorpresa que este gesto le había causado, aunque después de esto empezó a cerrar los ojos y a corresponder ese tan esperado dulce beso.

Durante un instante, uno bastante pequeño, pensó en la escena que había presenciado hace algunos días que probablemente había iniciado todo, el beso entre Asriel y Frisk que había visto. Automáticamente borró esos pensamientos de su mente, ya habría tiempo después para pensar en cosas desagradables.

Ese era su momento.

Se separaron una vez más por la falta de aire, Asriel miraba feliz a Chara, se sentía realizado consigo mismo.

En la distancia, Monster Kid intentaba consolar a Frisk, quien se encontraba llorando de manera muy emocional mientras balbuceaba cosas como "Que hermoso es el amor" o "¿Por qué yo no puedo tener momentos así?". El chico monstruo solo asentía orgulloso porque su amiga hubiera podido resolver sus problemas, se guardaría las lágrimas para después.

Entre los enamorados se había generado el silencio, pero no uno incomodo como solía haber entre los dos, sino uno de calma y alivio, como si las cosas al fin pudieran descansar. De repente, y sin saber porque, Asriel empezó a reír fuertemente, casi carcajeándose, su risa era tan hermosa y dulce que empezó a contagiar a Chara, quien le siguió con la risa.

-¿Por qué te estas riendo?- Dijo la chica luego de calmarse.

-No lo sé, ¿por qué te estas riendo tú?

Para Asriel no podía haber ido más genial, se encontraba riendo alegremente con Chara, sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos, y no podía estar más feliz.

¿Qué cosa podría ser mejor?

Entonces lo recordó.

Aún no le había dicho a Chara nada sobre la fiesta, y aún no se había vuelto tan noche, sabía que ella estaría más que agradecida por todo el esfuerzo que cada uno de sus amigos había puesto para que todo esto fuera posible.

-¡Chara! ¡Adivina que hice hoy con Frisk!- Exclamó alegre el chico, burlándose de lo que alguna vez fue lo que comenzó todo este problema.

-Asriel.- Respondió Chara con una sonrisa cómica en los labios, reconociendo la broma que Asriel le estaba haciendo con la frase que acababa de decir. Le cubrió la boca con una mano, y con la otra lo abrazó y le atrajo un poco hacia ella. -No quiero saber.


	12. Bonus 1

Chara se encontraba con los ojos vendados mientras Asriel, Frisk, y Monster Kid caminaban al lado de ella, tratando de evitar que esta se cayera por el camino.

No entendía hacia donde la llevaban o que tenían que ver Monster Kid y Frisk en esto, pero se había dejado llevar creyendo que eso era mejor que caminar atada de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho antes. A Chara no le gustaba no poder ver nada, le tenía un pánico horrible a la oscuridad desde que tenía memoria, pero cada vez que se empezaba a poner nerviosa sentía como Asriel se acercaba delicadamente a su oído y susurraba cosas como _"Descuida, todo está bien. Estoy aquí contigo"_ haciendo que se tranquilizara al instante.

Al cruzar un sendero (O al menos eso suponía que habían hecho) un fuerte aroma a flores impregnó el ambiente, haciendo que de inmediato Chara supiera donde se encontraban.

Con mucho cuidado, Asriel le quitó la bufanda que estaba en vuelta alrededor de los ojos de la chica (Si, no habían conseguido ni siquiera una venda normal para atarla) y le devolvió la prenda a Frisk, quien a su vez delicadamente la puso alrededor del cuello de su mejor amigo.

Antes de poder ver tan si quiera algo, escuchó los gritos de muchas voces hablando a coro.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Cuando su vista se adaptó a la luz pudo ver una de las cosas más bonitas del mundo. Globos, serpentinas, luces, y muchas más decoraciones dignas de una gran fiesta, también había un gran cartel en el medio donde se distinguían las palabras "Gracias por todo", alrededor de este se encontraban muchísimas fotos en donde Chara se encontraba sonriendo al lado de todas las personas que quería, Asriel, Frisk, su madre y su padre, y por alguna extraña razón (No recordaba que alguien hubiera tomado esas fotos) también había fotos que parecían ser tomadas a distancia donde mostraba como se divertía con los amigos que había hecho últimamente.

Había una gran mesa con muchos regalos y dulces (Donde distinguió varios tipos de chocolate) que juraría que su madre había preparado, en el centro se encontraba un gran pastel de color verde con distintas letras escritas en él que Chara no pudo reconocer desde la distancia. Detrás de esa mesa se encontraban sus padres y todas esas personas a las que Chara había sido capaz de llamar "amigos" en esas últimas semanas, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, y Napstablook. Hasta el pesado de Mettaton (Como lo llamaba Chara) estaba ahí. También habían otras personas que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran, pero aun así se encontraban ahí felicitando a la chica como si ella fuera el gran regalo, no al revés.

Ese instante hubiera sido el segundo momento más mágico y bonito de su vida (Lo que había pasado con Asriel hace unos minutos siempre estaría en primer lugar) de no ser porque...

No tenía ni idea de porque estaba pasando todo esto.

-Chicos, hoy no es mi cumpleaños.- Dijo Chara intentando callar los revoloteos y felicitaciones provenientes de todos los monstruos que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? ¿Y quién les dijo eso de que es el cumpleaños de Chara?- Asriel parecía aún más extrañado por todo eso que ella, y por supuesto que lo estaba, no recordaba haber invitado a tanta gente a la fiesta, mucho menos decirles tal cosa. Ni siquiera el conocía a tanta gente, esos debían ser invitados que su hermana había decidido traer. -¡Frisk!

-¡No es mi culpa!- Intentó defenderse al instante, ella tampoco sabía de donde habían salido tantos monstruos, ni siquiera parecía conocer a la mitad. –Solo es el club de fans de Papyrus.

-¡No es mi culpa, pequeña cabra! ¡Sans dijo que era el cumpleaños de la humana cabra!- Salió Papyrus a defenderse, no le parecía justo que lo culparan solo por la gran cantidad de gente que le admiraba, en especial porque él tampoco sabía quiénes eran ellos a pesar de que estos se llamaban a si mismo el "Club de fans de Papyrus".

Sans ni siquiera se molestó en excusarse, exclamó un pequeño "Ups" para después soltar una pequeña risa como si acabara de contar un gran chiste que solo él podía entender.

-No lo entiendo, Asriel. ¿Tú hiciste esto? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba la festejada todavía extrañada porque nadie le daba respuestas claras a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Bueno, hoy es el aniversario del día en el que caíste al subsuelo.- Ahora que era el momento de explicar todo, a Asriel le daba vergüenza decir que toda esta confusión había iniciado porque él había intentado hacer una sorpresa agradable que terminó en un gran desastre. –Solo quería hacer algo especial para ti, pero supongo que vinieron muchas más personas de las que yo esperaba.

Chara se había quedado sin habla, ¿todo este tiempo esto era lo que había estado planeando? ¿Un regalo para ella? Siendo sincera, ella ni siquiera se había acordado que era ese día en especial, se había distraído bastante con los líos que habían estado teniendo Asriel y ella. Pensar que Asriel se había preocupado tanto por esta celebración, que ni siquiera ella le había dado la mayor importancia, para hacer este día perfecto, simplemente sentía como su corazón se calentaba por la amabilidad y ternura de este chico, de tan solo imaginar a Asriel intentando cortar y pegar todas esas fotografías con su nula capacidad manual le daba un ataque de ternura, y sentía como quería abalanzarse hacia él para besarlo aún si todos esos monstruos estaban viendo.

Las palabras no podían definir cuanto amaba a ese bebé llorón.

-Asriel...

-Sí, lo sé, lamento que esto no haya sido la sorpresa que yo había planeado pero- Empezó a disculparse hasta que fue interrumpido por el repentino abrazo de Chara.

-Descuida, todo es perfecto.- Le tranquilizó mientras lo apretaba fuerte contra sí, no quería soltarlo a pesar de saber que todo el mundo los estaba observando, y probablemente estaban armando una escena.

Al final a Asriel realmente no le había importado el error que había cometido con eso, si a Chara le hizo aunque sea un poco feliz, todo su trabajo había valido completamente la pena.

-¡Aún hay más cosas que quiero mostrarte!- Dijo Asriel, rompiendo el abrazo, se encontraba algo nervioso por el contacto físico que había tenido con la chica, aún no se acostumbraba para nada a ese tipo de acercamiento.

Asriel guio a Chara hacia la mesa, a la parte donde se encontraban la mayoría de los regalos, donde pudo reconocer uno en específico porque sobresalía de todos los demás.

El regalo que tenía Asriel esa mañana.

EL chico agarró el presente y se dispuso a entregárselo, a lo que ella se negó.

-No, no te traje nada, no puedo aceptarlo.- La tradición siempre había sido intercambiar regalos, no podía simplemente aceptarlo cuando ni siquiera se había acordado de que día era ese, no se sentiría justo.

-Solo ábrelo, este día es para celebrarte a ti, no a mí.- Insistió Asriel una vez más.

-Tómalo, mi niña. Asriel se ha esforzado mucho para que todo esto pudiera pasar, y tú lo mereces.- Trató su madre de convencerla al ver que Chara aún se encontraba algo confusa.

-Esto es para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros desde que llegaste, eres nuestro pequeño ángel y trajiste paz y esperanza al subsuelo.- Continuó su padre, animando a los demás a asentir con la cabeza para mostrar que estaban de acuerdo.

Chara aceptó el regalo después de todas esas hermosas palabras dedicadas a ella, a pesar de que sentía que no había hecho nada importante, le lanzó una mirada rápida a Asriel, preguntando si podía abrirlo a lo que él asintió con la cabeza. Al abrir el regalo encontró varios tipos de chocolates exóticos que nunca en su vida en la superficie hubiera creído que iba a comer alguna vez, una cabra de peluche que usaba una camisa a rayas, y en el fondo de la caja se encontraba algo que no llegó a distinguir con claridad hasta que lo pudo sacar de la caja, mostrando que era una corona de flores doradas hecha a mano.

Cuando sacó dicho objeto, Asriel lentamente buscó quitárselo de las manos para luego colocarlo delicadamente sobre la cabeza de la chica y regalarle una gran sonrisa. Chara, en forma de agradecimiento, le dio un ligero beso en la frente, haciendo que todos soltaran a coro un "Aww", probablemente malinterpretando la situación, pensando en el cariño que se tendrían los dos "hermanos".

-Es una forma muy linda de reconciliarse.- Susurró Frisk, quien era quien más emocionada estaba por todo lo que estaba pasando, y probablemente también la única que comprendía que era lo que pasaba realmente.

Monster Kid, quien se había quedado atrás con Frisk escuchando en silencio, al ver esta escena se le iluminó la cara como si hubiera tenido una de las mejores ideas del mundo.

-Tengo que irme, luego vuelvo.- Le gritó emocionado a su mejor amiga, y antes de que esta pudiera decir algo, salió corriendo, tropezándose unas cuantas veces en el camino.

-Pero mi momento...- Frisk se lamentaba, creía que por fin iba a tener su escena romántica con alguien, pero el chico ya se había ido. –Bueno, tal vez después.

-¿Por qué no probamos el pastel y luego vas a jugar con tus amigos?- Sugirió Toriel a su niña, el pastel debería ser la última sorpresa, como le había dicho su hijo.

Chara se acercó al pastel, igual que Frisk y todos los invitados, Cuando vio más de cerca al pastel logró distinguir las letras que estaban escritas en él, "Gracias".

-Gracias, madre, tú comida siempre se ve deliciosa. Tengo muchas ganas de probarlo.- Agradeció Chara a su madre, quien se rio al escuchar esto.

-Yo no lo cocine, mi niña, fue Asriel.

-¿En serio? ¿Asriel?- De repente el pastel no tenía tan buena pinta como le había parecido, le sorprendía como no parecía quemado en lo absoluto. –Frisk ¿No quieres probarlo primero?

-Bueno, gracias por esa confianza.- Se quejó el chico, sabía que era muy malo pero se había esforzado mucho para hacer esa tarta porque quería devolverle a la chica todos esos pedazos de pastel que le había cocinado alguna vez. –Aunque supongo que tienes razones para tenerle miedo, al menos tiene buena apariencia, no estoy seguro si sabrá igual de bien pero...

-Lo probaré.

-¿Lo harás?- Preguntó extrañado, no creía que fuera tan valiente como para probar algo que probablemente estaba contaminado.

-Claro, lo hiciste para mí.- Respondió mientras buscaba una cuchara y agarraba un trozo de pastel para probarlo.

-No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Chara con el ceño fruncido mientras masticaba lentamente. Asriel aguantó el aliento, esperando la crítica por su estropicio. –Esto sabe bien.

Después de bastantes risas (Algunos suspiros de alivio también, por parte de Asriel) y de repartir el pastel, por fin tenían la total libertad para ir a platicar con los invitados y amigos de Chara.

-Hey, Papyrus.- Saludó acercándose al par de hermanos esqueletos. -¿Este es tú club de fans?

-¡Sí! Es sorprenderte ver cuanta gente me admira y me aprecia a pesar de no conocerlos.- Hablaba emocionado el más alto de los dos.

-Ya, en serio, ¿Quiénes son todos estos?- Preguntó Asriel susurrando a Sans, no quería quitarle la ilusión a Papyrus por desconfiar de él y de su supuesto club de fans.

-Realmente es el club de fans de la calculadora famosa.- Respondió Sans, quien cuidaba su tono de voz para que su inocente hermano no lo escuchara. –Undyne los amenazó para que vinieran a celebrar fingiendo ser el club de fans de Paps, igual ellos parecen felices de estar alrededor de la famosa estrella.

-Por cierto, ¿Alguien ha visto a Undyne?- Chara se encontraba extrañada que la chica pez con la que se había llevado tan bien no estuviera junto con Alphys, quien en ese momento se encontraba con Mettaton.

-Vino con nosotros pero no la he visto desde hace rato, ¡Debe de estar haciendo cosas increíbles en algún lugar!- Dijo Papyrus mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amiga, preguntándose si podría acompañar a Undyne si se encontraba entrenando.

Empezaron a hablar y discutir cosas varias hasta que los hermanos tuvieron que despedirse, al parecer Papyrus quería pedirle un autógrafo a Mettaton y Sans lo acompañaría para que los demás fans no fueran un problema. Sin saber muy bien que hacer al no localizar a sus demás amigos, decidieron ir a acompañar a Frisk que se encontraba en una esquina y parecía bastante solitaria.

-¿Dónde está Monster Kid?- Preguntó Chara nada más ver que el chico no se encontraba revoloteando alrededor de su hermana.

-No lo sé, solo se fue a algún sitio.- Frisk también se encontraba preocupada, ya se había tardado bastante y ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Fishk!- Se escuchó un grito inentendible a la distancia, los chicos voltearon automáticamente hacia ese lugar para ver como el monstruo amarillo venía corriendo hacia ellos con una corona de flores hecha con las típicas flores echo de Waterfall en la boca.

-¿Monster Kid?- Frisk tomó la corona de flores que había traído su mejor amigo, confundida por el presente tan extraño que había recibido sin razón alguna.

-¡Es un regalo! Te gustó la corona que Asriel le dio a Chara, ¿no? Le pedí ayuda a Undyne para hacerla y grabar un mensaje.- Exclamó feliz Monster Kid por la reacción que había tenido Frisk al ver el regalo, parecía que se encontraba feliz por el detalle por parte de él.

Frisk soltó un suspiro, bastante aliviada de que no le había pasado nada malo, y se dispuso a ponerse el regalo, que empezó a emitir un sonido al estar en su cabeza.

"Nye heh heh"

-Oh, gracias Monster Kid, que detalle.- Intentó esbozar una sonrisa para no parecer demasiado desilusionada de que el mensaje no hubiera sido de parte de él, pero suponía que la intención era lo que contaba.

-Chara, ¿me acompañas un momento a otro lado?- Preguntó Asriel intentando aguantar la risa al ver la cara de su hermana al oír los repetidos "Nye heh heh" de Papyrus.

Asriel la llevó hacia un lugar apartado donde se encontraban muchas flores doradas a los alrededores, formando una cuna en el medio de la habitación, nadie estaba por esos rumbos, y Asriel había escogido ese lugar para preguntarle algo de suma importancia, debían estar completamente solos. Invitó a la chica sentarse en la cuna de flores y se dispuso a colocarse a su lado para empezar a hablar.

-Chara, durante mucho tiempo fuimos mejores amigos, que en el fondo querían ser mucho más que eso, pero ninguno tenía la valentía necesaria para lograrlo.- Asriel no sabía exactamente qué rumbo tomar, había estado ensayando pero sentía que en esos momentos solo debía sacar lo que estaba realmente en su corazón. -En estas últimas horas he sido más feliz que nunca, porque tú me haces feliz más que nada, y quisiera estar a tú lado para siempre.

-Asriel, estaremos juntos para siempre, prometo que así será.- Intentó tranquilizarle Chara. –No sabría decir si seremos el par perfecto. Siempre hemos tenido discusiones sin sentido y somos muy diferentes, no solo porque somos de diferente especie, sino por ser en sí un par muy disfuncional, pero aún con todo eso en contra, me da igual, yo sé que quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase.

-Yo igual, no quisiera que haya más problemas y malentendidos entre nosotros, pero si eso tiene que pasar para que estemos juntos, que así sea.- El chico puso su mano delicadamente, esperando que el sonrojo en su rostro no fuera tan notable como él creía que lo era. –Chara, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja disfuncional por siempre?

Durante unos segundos no hubo ninguna respuesta por lo que Asriel se preocupó de que tal vez estaba yendo demasiado rápido con esto, después de todo hace unas horas a penas se había confesado y tal vez una relación era algo pronto, pero sus dudas se disiparon al sentir como la chica apretaba su mano devolviéndole toda seguridad en él.

-¿Acaso creíste que te iba a decir que no, idiota?- La chica volteaba hacia el lado contrario de la cara de Asriel, notablemente avergonzada por cómo se había desarrollado la situación. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Asriel se abalanzó hacia ella, tumbándola y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-L-lo siento.- Se disculpó Asriel al ver en la posición en la que habían quedado. Asriel se encontraba encima de la chica, los brazos de Chara estaban desplazados hacia arriba y los del chico se encontraban al lado de estos como si formaran una barrera. Se alegraba de que nadie se encontraba ahí o habrían malentendido completamente la situación.

-No te disculpes.- Soltó firmemente Chara para después darle un corto pero dulce beso que Asriel no tardó en corresponder, al separarse solo se quedaron mirando fijamente, haciendo de ese un momento eterno.

-¿Cómo crees que los demás reaccionen cuando lo sepan?- Preguntó Asriel algo temeroso, no quería admitirlo en frente de Chara pero lo que opinarían los demás le importaba, en especial si se trataba de sus padres.

-No lo sé, y no creo que realmente quiera saberlo, conozco a mis amigos y creo que ellos lograrán aceptarlo, lo que piensen los demás monstruos sinceramente me resbala.- Dijo Chara sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, si ella era feliz no tendría por qué preocuparse por lo que harían o dirían los otros.

-Me refería a mamá y a papá, sabes que ellos te ven como a su propia hija, y si al descubrirlo se les rompiera el corazón, o si se encontrarán decepcionados de alguna forma, y-yo no sabría- Asriel se estaba alterando bastante, siempre había sido muy paranoico, algo que no le permitía ser feliz la mayoría del tiempo, siempre se preguntaba cuáles serían las consecuencias de cada cosa y se torturaba pasándose horas pensando en un futuro que probablemente nunca pasaría.

-Todo estará bien, Asriel.- Le tranquilizó su pareja mientras suavemente le acariciaba la cabeza para que mantuviera la calma. –Ellos nos aman, _ellos te aman_ , y siempre lo harán no importa que hagas o como seas, no tienes que enfrentarte a este tipo de cosas solo, ¿está bien? Para eso me tienes a mí.

Al tranquilizarse, Asriel besó suavemente los labios de la chica, un beso corto pero dulce, para después acercarse a su oído lentamente y susurrar esas palabras que había estado guardando dentro de sí desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

-Te amo.

Chara sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo y sintió miles de pequeños insectos revolotear en su estómago. Rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del chico y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, ¿Cómo podría preocuparse de la opinión de los demás si él se ponía a decir ese tipo de cosas? De esa manera no podría importarle absolutamente nada más que él.

-Yo también te amo.- Susurró lo bastante alto para que Asriel pudiera oír claramente sus palabras.

Durante un tiempo se quedaron acostados en ese bonito prado de flores, tan solo disfrutando la presencia del otro, en un lugar donde demostraba como nada es imposible.

Las flores pueden crecer y brillar en su mayor esplendor aun cuando lo hacen bajo tierra.

Y los humanos y los monstruos pueden salir si eso es lo que sus corazones desean.

Los dos son difíciles de lograr, en especial si quieres que todo salga bien, pero no era imposible.

Y estaban dispuestos arriesgarse, porque de igual manera que es reconfortante ver el esfuerzo puesto en esas flores y poder disfrutar de su bello aroma, ambos sentían que el amor que sentían valía completamente la pena.


	13. Bonus 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Chara, no sé si esto esté bien.-Decía Asriel, quien parecía bastante nervioso, no sabía si lo que estaban a punto de hacer estaría bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Descuida, Asriel. Todo saldrá de maravilla.- Le tranquilizaba Chara mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cuidado. –Debes confiar en mí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Asriel miró a su actual pareja (El chico amaba pensar que esa era la relación que tenían ahora) por unos instantes, la chica no parecía estar tan segura como ella decía que estaba pero lucía como si se esforzara para parecerlo, quería darle fuerzas. Tendrían que hacer esto juntos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Confío en ti.- Dijo después de pensarlo por un rato. Asriel tomo la mano de Chara, dándole a entender que estarían juntos en esto, no quería que sintiera que estaba haciendo esto ella sola. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Chara asintió, sabía lo que seguía, se había preparado psicológicamente todos estos días para ese instante, había convencido a Asriel de hacerlo hace una semana ya que habían empezado a salir desde hace ya dos meses y no sentía como si pudieran retrasar más ese momento mucho más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Aunque Chara admitía que en el fondo de ella, había querido que ese momento llegara de una vez./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Hace una semana exactamente, Chara había convencido a Asriel de que era hora de contarle a sus padres sobre la relación que habían estado llevando esos meses, al principio se había mostrado negativo con la idea pero después de un rato comprendió que era algo necesario, no podían esconderse por mucho más tiempo, actuando como si nada pasara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Chara sabía que sus padres los aceptarían, debían hacerlo. Asriel se derrumbaría si pensaba que había decepcionado a sus padres de alguna manera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Tomados de la mano, se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde en ese momento se encontraba su madre cocinando. Sinceramente ninguno sabía cómo empezar, así que simplemente se quedaron de pie frente a ella, mientras pensaban cuál de los dos debía hablar primero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Antes de que pudieran decir algo, su madre los miró extrañada, por lo cual dejó de cocinar para prestar atención a sus hijos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-¿Pasa algo, mis niños?- Preguntó extrañada por la actitud nerviosa de los chicos, ellos se lanzaron miradas mutuas como si estuvieran diciendo "Dilo tú" mientras que el otro respondía "No, dilo tú"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Bueno, tal vez la cooperación no era su fuerte a la hora de actuar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Toriel tampoco pudo evitar notar que los chicos venían tomados de la mano, como hacían cuando eran más pequeños y dejaron de hacer con el paso del tiempo. De repente se hacía una idea de que era lo que venían a hablar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Madre.- Tomó valor Asriel para iniciar la conversación al ver que Chara aparentemente no quería hacerlo, la entendía, él se estaba muriendo de miedo pero alguien debía soportar esta situación por el bien de ambos. –Tenemos algo que decirte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-¿Podrían esperar a que la cena este servida? ¿O tal vez es demasiado importante para aplazarlo?- Animaba Toriel a que hablaran, no tenían por qué ser tímidos con ella, deberían tenerse confianza, era su madre después de todo. Lo bueno de usar fuego mágico es que no debías preocuparte sobre si la comida se quemaba, por lo cual podrían quedarse hablando sin preocuparse por nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-No, es algo bastante importante.- Alcanzó a decir Chara, quien se sentía avergonzada por haberse quedado congelada cuando se supone que ella era quien apoyaba a Asriel, no al revés./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Pueden hablar, soy toda orejas.- Dijo Toriel mientras se reía de su propio mal chiste, debía escribirlo después para que no olvidara contárselo a Sans después, y talvez también a Papyrus, quien parecía compartir chistes con ella inconscientemente cuando la veía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Asriel sujetó firmemente la mano de su amada para después levantarla, como si estuviera mostrándole claramente a su madre esta unión. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Madre, Chara y yo hemos estado saliendo.- Exclamó muy orgulloso de lo que estaba diciendo, aún con las manos unidas y en el aire. Chara asentía mientras Asriel hablaba. -¡Por favor, concédenos tu bendición!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Toriel observó a los chicos fijamente durante unos segundos, después de procesar lo que estaba pasando se echó a reír a carcajadas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-¿Qué es tan divertido?- Preguntó Chara. Se había imaginado todas las reacciones posibles que podría tener su madre pero nunca imaginó que se reiría, al voltear a ver a Asriel vio que estaba igual de confundido que ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Mis niños, ya sabía que estaban saliendo.- Explicó su madre cuando pudo calmarse. –No es como si pasaran muy desaparecido, después de todo actuaban muy sospechosos cuando estaban juntos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-¿Por qué no dijiste nada si ya lo sabías?- Seguía preguntando Chara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Creí que querían guardar el secreto, se estaban esforzando tanto que no quería arruinarles nada.- Mientras su madre iba hablando, el cuerpo de Asriel se iba relajando, no parecía molesta por el hecho de que los dos salieran. –Se hizo algo obvio cuando Chara dijo que quería cambiarse de nuevo al cuarto de Asriel repentinamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-¿No estás molesta o algo así?- Interrogó el chico aún no tan seguro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Toriel agarró de los hombros a su hijo, y le dedicó una mirada seria que hizo que Asriel tuviera escalofríos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Asriel ¿eres feliz ahora mismo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Intentó calmarse y ponerse firme con la pregunta que su madre acababa de hacerle, no dudó ni siquiera un segundo la respuesta. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Sí, lo soy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-¿Entonces por qué te preocupas?- Dijo su madre mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Asriel rápidamente, volviendo a poner su típica y cariñosa sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-¿Papá sabe sobre esto?- Indagó Chara, quien se sentía contenta y aliviada por la tranquila reacción de su madre, y también porque no había tenido que explicar nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-No sabría decirlo, nunca traté de platicar con él sobre el tema.- Al decir esto, se escuchó la puerta principal de la casa abrirse, seguramente su padre había llegado a la casa, Chara no sabía si llamarlo conveniencia o un hecho desafortunado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-¿Por qué están todos reunidos? ¿Hay una reunión familiar de la cual yo no me enteré?- Preguntó Asgore al entrar en la cocina y ver como todo el mundo se calló./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Bueno, al parecer los niños tienen algo que contarte.- Mencionó Toriel al ver que sus hijos no parecían tener ganas de responder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Chara le hubiera lanzado una mirada asesina de no ser porque era su madre y sabía que solo quería ayudarlos a que todo fuera más fácil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Saben que pueden decirme cualquier cosa, estoy aquí para ustedes.- Intentó animarles para que alguno empezara la conversación; la pareja se lanzó miradas nerviosas pero al final Chara decidió que esta vez debía dar el primer paso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Como le dijimos hace unos minutos a nuestra madre, queríamos informarte que Asriel y yo hemos estado saliendo.- Soltó Chara de un tirón, sentía que entre más rápido hacía las cosas más rápido se acabarían./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Su padre los miró con una cara de no comprender lo que estaba pasando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-¿Salir a dónde?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Toriel no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al oír el comentario de su esposo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Los chicos se refieren a que son pareja, Gorey.-Explicó Toriel al ver que Asgore no llegaba a comprender lo que intentaban decirle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-¿Lo están? Mis chicos crecen tan rápido.- Decía Asgore mientras sentía como sus ojos se ponían brillosos, parecía ayer cuando apenas jugaban con lodo en el jardín. –Bueno, chicos, les deseo toda la buena suerte del mundo, ¿no sería incomodo si de repente rompen y tienen que verse la cara todos los días?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-¡Asgore!- Le regañó Toriel al ver la cara alterada que pusieron sus hijos. -¡Creo que eso no ayuda!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Sí, lo siento.- Se disculpaba repetidamente con un gesto de nervios, a veces su esposa realmente conseguía dar miedo. –Solo quería que supieran que una relación como está puede llevar muchos problemas, ¿están conscientes de eso?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Tanto Asriel como Chara asintieron con mucha seriedad a la pregunta de su padre, ya habían platicado antes de todas las cosas complicadas por las que tendrían que pasar y juntos habían decidido que no dejarían que eso les afectara. Debían seguir unidos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Eran muy felices juntos, nunca nada cambiaría eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Entonces tienen mi apoyo.- Exclamó Asgore, contento por ver a sus hijos tan decididos en algo (Tal vez hasta había encontrado a los próximos gobernantes del subsuelo), y junto con su esposa, sonrió a sus hijos, llenándoles de confianza y cariño sus corazones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Chara se sentía como si pudiera llorar de la felicidad. Cuando era menor, pensaba que el mundo era un lugar oscuro donde no sería aceptada por nadie, nunca hubiera pensado que una pequeña pero cálida familia como los Dreemurr la adoptaría como un miembro más de esta y le brindaría ese calor y aceptación que pensó que nunca iba a recibir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Miró a Asriel, quien al parecer el sentimentalismo le había ganado y se encontraba llorando silenciosamente. Chara quiso ir a calmarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el chico se abalanzó hacia sus padres para abrazarlos, los cuales correspondieron el abrazo haciendo de esta una escena muy conmovedora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Su padre alzó una mano hacia ella, invitándola a formar parte de ese bello momento, aceptó la petición de su padre para así entrar en ese bello momento de cariño familiar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Y durante ese instante, se sintió como la humana más suertuda en todo el mundo ¿Qué importaba que la mayoría de su infancia fuera una basura? Era ahí donde pertenecía, y no podría estar más feliz de que ese fuera el lugar al cual llamar "hogar"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"De repente sintió unos brazos ajenos rodeándola, haciendo que sintiera escalofríos por todo el cuerpo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-¡Yo también soy parte de la familia!- Alcanzó a reconocer la voz de su hermana detrás de ella, se preguntaba desde cuando Frisk había estado escuchando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Se quedaron durante unos minutos más manteniendo ese abrazo; cuando se separaron, actuaron como si nada importante hubiese pasado, su madre volvió a cocinar, y su padre empezó a platicarles acerca de lo que había hecho ese día en el trabajo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Todo lucía como un día normal, parecía que nada había cambiado después de todo, aunque los chicos sabían que eso no era verdad, ya que mantenían sus manos unidas por encima de la mesa, sin nada que ocultar ni temer de sus sentimientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ninguno saldría lastimado, y ninguno lastimaría al otro, ya que se contarían todo para que el otro no tuviera nada de que asustarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Poor Richard',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Después de todo, eso era lo que había iniciado el problema ¿no?/span/p 


End file.
